Of Roses and Thorns
by Guuthulhu
Summary: Something strange is happening at Ohtori. People are losing their minds and disappearing, all in hopes of finding paradise. Some disturbing imagery and juri content
1. Prologue

Of Roses and Thorns - Prologue

Revised 20th January 2008

Author: Guuthulhu

--

Above Ohtori Academy dense clouds, swelled with moisture, filled the vastness of the sky. The air felt heavy and smelled the strong stench of ozone-nature's prequel to rain. Students dressed in their stylish sailor uniforms dotted the courtyard chatting and cramming before classes. Only their muted conversations could be heard over the day's stillness. Not too many were about so early this morning. Most preferred taking up other activities before school; anything to forget life's monotony and in just an hour or so, the bell would toll and the stillness would momentarily be disrupted.

One student stood out amongst the spotted mélange of uniforms. The sailor uniform all the other girls wore at the academy didn't adorn this student's athletic body. She preferred to wear a boy's uniform - a suit of black and white with a matching hat she wore crooked over her short, pink hair. She stood a few feet from the large stone fountain erected in the center of the courtyard outside the administration building. Water gently spilled from its marble carved spout into the simple small basin around the antiquated structure. She adjusted her small hat and brushed a few strands of stray hair from her eyes.

She leaned back and sighed, basking in the morning air.

"Utena-sama!" A faint voice called over the grounds, "Utena-sama!"

The tomboy glanced away from her reverie and peered across the green courtyard. Her eyes fixed upon a girl running towards her. Her chestnut hair had been tied back in small ribbons and neatly swayed side-to-side with her pace. Several times she stumbled forward, nearly tripping over her feet.

"Utena-sama!" the girl shouted again, waving an arm high above her to draw the student's attention.

"Ah! Wakaba!" came the shouted reply.

When the young girl had reached her, she stopped, leaning forward to rest her hands on her knees while she panted for air. She never considered herself anything closely resembling athletic. She had always believed running was what involuntarily occurred when one was late for classes. "U..tena... sama," she gasped. "The gardens..." She straightened slightly and began coughing. The cold, morning air irritated her lungs and made her chest tingle. "The gardens vanished."

Utena's eyes widened at the words, "vanished? I don't understand. Wakaba, calm down." She stood and placed both hands on Wakaba's shoulders. The young girl shivered. Black clouds now drifted listlessly over the campus and the air grew cold.

"There's nothing there. It's gone." Wakaba glanced upward into Utena's cerulean eyes. "Apparently one of the other students was there when it happened. The student council has got together for a meeting. Police have come and everything." Her breaths had finally slowed, but the cold still lingered, stinging in her chest.

Utena's expression grew stern. "Who was there?"

"No one knows what's going on or why any of this happened. What if oth-"

Utena's eyes flared as she rose to a stance. Her grasp on Wakaba tightened. "Who was in the gardens!" she cried.

Startled, the young girl tottered backwards and stared into the swirling pools of Utena's eyes. The firm hold made her shoulders hurt and the look in her eyes was frightening. She suddenly felt she wished she were elsewhere.

"Wakaba! Answer me! Was it Anthy! Was Anthy in the gardens!"

Wakaba's eyes watered and she slowly nodded, confirming Utena's fear. She could feel the muscles tightening in her chest. The tomboy tossed the girl aside with enough force to send her young friend to her knees. Heart pounding in her chest, Utena ran, leaving her friend a frail lump on the ground with her chest heaving and eyes spilling tears into the stone slabs beneath her. Wakaba looked up once and through blurred vision watched Utena's figure shrink into the gray landscape.

The distant rumble of thunder reverberated through the air just before the morning bell rang. Students began filling the grounds to begin their usual daily routines. Classes - lunch - classes - clubs - homework - dinner - sleep - repeat. No one paid any attention to Wakaba, on her knees crying below the fountain as if her heart had broken. No one paid any attention to Utena darting between students, fear and worry in her eyes. To the world around them, they were invisible.

Utena woke with a start. She raised her hand and drew the back of it against her forehead, wiping away tiny beads of sweat that had accrued. She swallowed hard and glanced at the vacancy beside her. She had been plagued with nightmares ever since her bride's disappearance so long ago. She closed her eyes.

But it felt like yesterday when it all happened. It felt like she remained trapped in the same few days that repeated over and over morning and night. Not even in her dreams could she escape from the dreadful sorrow that bled in her. Her fists clenched gripping the sheets of her bed. If only she had a clue. If only she was there, they would be together now and everything would be fine. It would be like it always was.

She opened her eyes and slid out of bed, pausing briefly to stretch. She hesitated, standing in the middle of her simple bedroom as if not remembering why she had got out of bed in the middle-of-the-night to begin with. Or perhaps she didn't want to remember. Right now, her thoughts were disjointed.

The sounds of thunder gently rumbled in the distance causing the window to lightly rattle attracting her attention. Utena glanced at it, staring a moment before approaching. She stared at the pretty, rose-patterned curtains and lost herself in a memory. She remembered when Himemiya would leave in the middle-of-the night. It always woke her up no matter how quiet her bride was. After the door clicked shut, Utena would rise and glance out the window and see her walking calmly away. Sometimes the girl would stop and wave up at her in the window. Each time she awoke from her nightmares, she stood before that very window and pulled the curtains back, each time hoping to see her again. Each time was the same - nothing.

She pulled the curtains back and glanced down into her dorm's garden below then slid her gaze into the street. A fiery, orange-headed woman opened the gate and began walking down the narrow path leading to her building. She wore a long, black coat and held a plain umbrella in her left hand. At that moment, Utena realized the rain pouring down and gently closed the window. The woman below glanced up briefly while walking, her peripheral vision noticing the shifting curtain. Sighing, Utena slowly walked across her room and sat down on the edge of her bed. The mattress shifted slightly under her weight. She stared at her feet and wriggled her toes every now and then, a curious expression on her face. She felt empty inside, lost.

The thunder rumbled again accompanied by a firm knock at the door. Absently, Utena left her room, entered the foyer, and answered the door. "Juri," she whispered. The redhead brushed a curl away from her eyes and looked her host up and down noticing her bed attire of red tank top and underwear. "Utena... I'm concerned about you."

Utena took one step aside allowing her guest to pass. Juri slipped out of her shoes and hung her coat and umbrella on the adjacent coat rack. She still wore her sharp, school uniform since she came here after finishing after-school activities. Utena shut the door behind her and stood silently staring at a pitcher of water on the table. Next to it were a bottle of pills.

"Utena, You haven't done anything for months. You've skipped all your classes. Why, it's amazing that you're still allowed to be here." Juri placed a hand on Utena's shoulder causing no reaction. "Utena, you can't keep going on about this... phantom."

"She's Real!" Utena spun around ferociously with clenched fists and glared at Juri. "I don't understand! You had her before I did! You... Saionji! All of you were there! She's the Rose Bride! We dueled for her! We fought for her!"

Juri's expression altered to one of pity. "Utena... No one knows this person. No one's ever heard of her. There's no record. She couldn't possibly exist."

"She's real!" She cried again, much louder than before as her heart filled with anger and her body filled with adrenaline.

Juri paused and sighed glancing downward towards the polished wooden floor. She noticed blood beginning to ooze between Utena's fingers. "Utena, please. Whatever your problem is, you need to move on. You need to get through this... I can't let you stay here and wither away like this. Please... let me help you."

Utena turned around, leaving Juri to her back. "Leave me." Her voice was soft, but still conveyed the cold intensity that pumped through her anger.

Juri lingered a few moments before gathering up the things she had only recently set aside. "Wakaba wants to see you again... She asked I bring this to you." She took a letter out of the pocket of her coat, walked past Utena and placed it upon the table near a bottle of pills. She then walked to the door, opened it, and glanced back at her. Not knowing what to say, she turned and started to leave. Utena grabbed the pitcher of water from the table and flung it back towards her. But she was too slow. Juri had just shut the door behind her. The pitcher impacted with a blam and shattered. The larger shards crashed upon the floor. Water, ice and glass spread everywhere. Utena breathed heavily, sweat slowly beading all over her body. She couldn't hear the thunder anymore, just the pounding of her heart in her head mirrored by the throbbing in her hands.

She took the bottle of pills off the table and held it in her hand. She stared at the label and read the instructions. She felt numb inside. Briefly she struggled to open the container and tossed two pills into her bloody hand. Staring, little rivers of red settled in the creases and slowly spilled, dripping onto the floor. She couldn't feel the pain, just throbbing.

Why didn't anyone believe her? Why didn't anyone understand? She closed her fists with her eyes and sank to the floor, dropping the open bottle. Pills tumbled out scattering all around. Tears began to swell and sting in her eyes. Her breathing shifted, becoming uncomfortable and random. She sobbed. Tears fell from her cheeks in endless streams. Her fists pressed against the ground and she tipped forward barely able to hold herself up. She couldn't breathe. It hurt all over. Her forehead slowly sank and pressed to the ground. She couldn't see. Everything was blurred. She gasped for air, but couldn't control herself. Her weakened body slowly gave out. She lay a helpless heap upon the floor; her chest on fire.

"Himemiya..." she sobbed, "Hi... memi..ya..." She managed to clench her fists again, a strong feeling welling inside. She opened her mouth and screamed. "Himemiya!"


	2. Chapter 1

Of Roses And Thorns - Chapter - I

Revision: 20th January 2008

Author: Guuthulhu

--

Shiori sat at the ornate cherrywood table in the foyer of Juri's antiquatedly designed apartment. Her head rested comfortably on her folded arms and she tried desperately to stay awake. Her worries for Juri running off so late at night were barely keeping her eyes open. She almost went mad. Normal people just don't run off into the night like that. It was odd behavior for Juri to display and it troubled her.

Thunder rumbled softly in the distance. She glanced across the table at the framed photograph on the desk under the window. A convenient student took the picture when the two lovers went to a carnival together. Juri had bought snow cones for both of them. Shiori had gotten blue ice all over her nose. In the picture she made a funny face. Juri's mouth was wide from laughter. Shiori didn't want to keep the picture at first, but Juri loved it; it was a favorite. In time, it grew on her. Now, she just smiled staring at it, wondering where her lover had run off to, if everything was all right, and when she'd return.

The room had suddenly gotten a bit chilly. Shiori cursed the stormy weather. You couldn't tell it was spring with all the storms and cold. She reached behind her for Juri's sweater she had left on the back of her chair and gently slipped it off. She wrapped it about her shoulders pulling it around her. She smiled at Juri's lingering scent. If only she were there now, they'd be in bed happily sleeping, and warm.

She sighed and began sliding a small pitcher of water from side to side, back and forth from one hand to the next, trying not to knock over a nearby glass. She drew her fingers in the watery trail it left, sighed, stood up, and walked to the desk. Carefully, she pulled the bottom drawer out and reached behind. After a small click, she removed her hand holding a bottle of pills. She opened it and tossed two into her hand. She closed the bottle and reached back into the drawer to return it. She moved carefully, not wanting to disturb the contents of the drawer, a collection of stationary and other office supplies.

Shiori stared at the pills in her hand a few moments before returning to her chair. She took a glass and tossed the pills in then filled it with cool, ice water. The pills dissolved almost instantly. She stared, emotionless. She wasn't sure what to feel. She wasn't even sure really why she was doing it.

Her eyes felt heavy and her head swam with fatigue. She had been up too long already and her body had already began an attack for rest. She felt her eyes closing and her mind drifting. Soon she couldn't feel the cold, or the table beneath her. Soon she couldn't hear the clock gently chime the hour. She had fallen so deep in slumber in those seconds she didn't hear Juri come home. She didn't feel her gently wrap her arms around her. She didn't feel her lips press against her. She didn't hear her take the glass from the table, drink or set it down. She didn't feel the strong arms gently lift her and carry her off to bed. Even when Juri made her comfortable and tucked her in, she didn't stir even the slightest.

Juri sat down in a chair near her bed and watched Shiori sleep. Too many thoughts were running through her head right now for her to even attempt sleep. Her head had begun swimming, though, and a strange feeling started to sweep over her. It didn't feel good.

"I didn't mean to make you worry, darling. I'm still concerned about Utena. It's difficult to see her crumble so." She paused to wipe sweat from her forehead. "I don't understand. She had such a strong character. I expected we'd be rivals. Now she's losing herself to some delusion."

The rain began to pour more heavily. Wind blew tiny hailstones against the glass windows, startling Juri. Shiori grumbled and slowly sat up. "oh," she yawned, "hail..." She let herself fall backward upon the big fluffy pillows.

Juri turned to her and yawned herself, "Ne, Shiori..?"

"Mmm Hmm?"

"Why do you suppose Utena is behaving how she is?"

Shiori sighed exasperated, "You're still obsessing over her?"

"I'm sorry darling, its just strong minded people normally don't easily break."

Shiori yawned once again and stretched, "I don't know... It is pretty odd she started imagining some vanished, non-existent girl." She paused to gather her thoughts. "Maybe she can't handle the stress. This place is pretty tough. Not to mention all the arrogance thrown about." She grumbled to herself and shifted to find a more comfortable position to lay in.

Juri sighed, "I suppose you're right. I remember all the suicides in the past. After a while, you just got used to them."

"So get used to her," Shiori snapped.

The room fell silent apart from the sounds of the storm and the clock gently ticking in the background. Juri stared at her, her expression still held serious concern.

Shiori sighed. "Just relax and come to bed. I'm sure Utena'll be sent home. She'll be fine, then."

Juri stood from her chair and began undressing, "You really believe so?"

Shiori Nodded. "Now get over here and keep me warm. For spring, it's too damn cold!"

Slowly, Juri slipped into a white, silk nightie and crawled into bed. She felt dizzy and assumed this resulted from her lack of sufficient hours of sleep the past few days. Shiori turned to face her, smiling. "Don't worry so much. I don't want to see you end up like her." She tilted her head down looking at the locket dangling over Juri's chest. "Just let her be."

Juri pressed her lips against her lover's forehead. "I haven't been feeling well, Shiori. I think I may be getting ill."

"What are your symptoms?"

"I've been having dizzy spells. No matter how much sleep I get, it doesn't feel like enough. Sometimes I have trouble concentrating. Other times, I have trouble remembering things."

"Perhaps you're getting too much sleep." Shiori pressed herself closer to Juri, burying her head in her chest. It felt so soft; she clung to her.

"It has gotten worse. My head pounds every day, now. No matter what I do, I can't make the pain go away. It frustrates me. I can't think clearly. I need to see a doctor."

"It's probably just the onset of a flu, or something. Several of the students have been getting sick. It's this blasted stormy weather. I've been having headaches too. Don't worry about it. It'll probably blow over in a few days." She buried her head deeper, snuggling.

Juri sighed and held her lover tight. "Shiori... I've been trying to remember something."

"Oh...? What's that?"

"What about the other girl who went crazy?"


	3. Chapter 2

Of Roses and Thorns - Chapter - II

Revised: 12 April 2008

Author: Guuthulhu

--

Touga's gaze turned to confusion as she met her sister's eyes. "Other girl? What are you talking about?"

"There was another girl who went crazy, but she's not around anymore? Do you remember?"

Touga slowly shook his head as he sat down on the edge of his sister's bed and gently tucked her in.

"No one else remembers either," Nanami pouted. Her face wrinkled cutely. "She didn't get as much attention as Utena. I wasn't paying enough attention back then, and now I can't remember. I know it was someone I never bothered talking to. I knew her name, though. I just can't remember it or what she looked like."

Touga reached into his pocket and removed a bottle of pills. "Well, if you never bothered with her before, why now?" He opened the container and poured a pair of the small, brown pills into his hand.

Nanami glanced at him thoughtfully. "Maybe she has something to do with Utena's madness."

Touga chuckled, "Oh, Nanami. Your illness is deluding you. You are talking nonsense again. Take your medicine and go to sleep."

Nanami sighed and took the pills her brother offered. She popped one into her mouth then took the glass of ice water from the small, ornate table next to her bed. She swallowed, popped in the other pill, then did the same.

"Finish the water, Nanami."

She nodded and emptied the glass like the good little girl she was. "How long will I have to take these?"

"Until you're well again. You should be able to return to school soon."

Nanami smiled briefly then her expression fell to sadness. "I miss my friends."

"Of course you do." He replied, gently kissing her forehead. "I'm sure they miss you too. Now get some rest."

Nanami closed her eyes, smiling. She couldn't be any happier with her brother taking dear care of her. She had been stuck in bed for a long time now and longed to get back to her life. Her brother said soon, though, and that was enough for her. As long as it was he taking care of her, she'd do everything she was told. It wasn't very often her brother paid her this much attention. She almost wished she'd never heal, then her brother would take care of her like this forever.

Touga left the room and silently shut the doors. Miki stood in his school uniform in the foyer. Flowers were placed everywhere along with gifts and other things her friends had left for her. All of them with their pretty curled ribbons, remained untouched and unopened.

"How is she? Is it working?"

Touga brushed his bright, fiery hair past his shoulders and smiled. "Everything is working perfectly. All is according to plan."

Miki glanced down as uncertainty spread across his face. "Are you sure this is the right thing?"

Touga smiled reaching for an empty glass. He turned to gaze out of the window at the beautiful yard spreading as far as the eye could see. The rain came down hard. It seemed the clouds dumping them had no intentions of leaving anytime soon. "You're not having second thoughts, are you Miki?" He poured ice water into the glass and took a sip of the cool, refreshing liquid.

Miki shook his head while he spoke, "No, of course not. It's just... Sometimes I can't help worrying about things."

Touga dropped the three pills he was palming into the glass and watched them dissolve. He turned to face Miki and offered it to him. "Have a drink Miki. It will help you clear your thoughts."

He took the glass from Touga and stared at it. "Are you absolutely certain everything will be all right?"

Touga nodded with a slight smile creeping across his face. "We do as we're told, Miki. As long as we obey, all will be well."

Miki lifted the glass to his lips and drank. The water felt cool running down his throat. He felt refreshed. "You were right, Touga. I do worry too much sometimes."

The student council president grinned watching Miki's body start to sway. "I'm just suddenly feeling... a little weird, Touga. I feel dizzy."

"Perhaps you should sit down."

Miki nodded and tried to walk towards the couch that lay near the fireplace. He stumbled and staggered placing a hand on his chest. "I-I can't breathe, Touga... I"

"You're having another one of your anxiety attacks. You just need a little rest and relaxation. Remember what the doctor said?"

"Touga-"

Miki fell to the floor a few steps shy of the couch, knocking a vase over onto the floor, shattering it. His eyes were wide open, but could not see anything. Touga stood over him, glancing down at the boy. He reached into his own pocket and removed a card. He flipped it open and read.

_There must be no doubts. The ritual must succeed. Remove all opposition._

_The End Of The World_

Touga closed the plain card and slid it into Miki's pocket. "Do not worry friends," he said lifting the small boy into his arms, "Dios will rise again. And he shall show us a true paradise."

Touga carried Miki out of Nanami's room and out of his house. He walked out in rain across the yards to a small flower bed containing a variety of different flowers, all hungrily drinking the water from the sky.

He dropped Miki's body and picked up a shovel that had been left there. "You will rest now, Miki. No longer will you have any worries." He took the stopwatch out of Miki's pocket and started it. He began digging. The rain had turned the flowerbed to mud. Slowly, a pile began as he dug a rectangular hole piling the sloppy earth in a disheveled heap beside him. He laughed, "I wish I could sleep, Miki, but I have too much work to do."

He kept digging, humming softly to himself. When the hole was big enough, he placed the shovel aside and grabbed Miki's body. He lifted him over the flowers and dropped him carelessly into the hole. "I picked this spot just for you, Miki; a bed of flowers. Most girls would call that romantic."

He began shoveling the muddy earth back into the hole, slowly covering Miki's prone figure. "Don't worry. I'll water you everyday." Thunder softly rumbled, as the rain never ceased. Once he had finished the burial, he replanted all the flowers he upset digging the hole. "Won't Nanami be pleased? I've kept up her garden!" He laughed maniacally, stopping the stopwatch. "Oh, Nanami." He slumped by the flowerbed. His eyes were filled with hungry longing. He glanced at the stopwatch.

45 minutes.

He returned to the house making his way to Nanami's room. He muttered her name endlessly as he staggered through the halls and stairways. He reached her room and opened the door. "Nanami... You'll help me, won't you? You'll spend your life with me?"

Dripping wet and soaked to the bone, he staggered across the foyer and opened the door to her sisters bedroom. "Nanami," he called as he stepped inside. She lay still in bed, just as he had left her. He ambled towards her brushing some rainwater from his face.

"Nanami, I need to speak with you." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her, hoping to wake her. She did not stir.

"Nanami. Nanami?" He fell to sitting on the edge of her bead causing it to shake. The motion did nothing to affect her.

"Nanami? Open your eyes! Nanami!" He scooped her into his arms and held her close pressing his face into her neck and silky blonde heair. Tears were beginning to pour down his cheeks as his voice began to quiver, "Nanami. What have I done to you."

His expression turned serious and his beautiful eyes flared. "You will help me, Nanami," he growled, lifting her out of bed still wrapped in sheets. "You will help me wake Dios," he declared, carrying her out of the room, down the halls towards his own chambers. Upon arrival, he kicked the door open and carried her across the foyer into his bedroom.

"You wouldn't abandon me, would you, Nanami?" His voice was soft, matching the gentleness he employed laying her down upon his soft bed.

"Oh how I love you, Nanami." He gently kissed her neck while grabbing a dagger from his nightstand. He held it firmly it in his hands.

"This won't hurt Nanami. You won't feel anything."

He took off his jacket and shirt leaving his bare chest exposed. He pressed himself to his sister and tightly gripped the dagger. He ran his fingers across the soft, supple skin of her cheek.

"You were always soft, Nanami. The other girls meant nothing compared to you," he whispered in her ear, pressing the dagger to her throat. "There is only room for you in my life."

He sliced across her throat in one swift motion with deadly accuracy. Crimson began to spill over her and the bed she laid upon. He remained there laying with her in ecstasy as her warm blood spilled all over staining the sheets the vibrant shades life. The scent of copper was overpowering. He felt dizzy and sick, but happy. Nanami didn't wake from her brother's attack, or from her life slowly ebbing away.

"You're so warm, Nanami."

He moaned with pleasure as he caressed her soft skin smearing her blood all over his face and body.

"Nanami. Help me find Paradise."


	4. Chapter 3

Of Roses And Thorns - Chapter III

Revised 12th April 2008

* * *

Author: Guuthulhu -

She felt sick. Her stomach was tossing and tumbling within her and her body hurt from stiffness after falling asleep upon the hard, wooden floor of her foyer. She pushed herself to her knees and groaned, opening her eyes. Her vision was still a little blurry and her eyes felt like stones in her head. Her stomach growled in demand.

She glanced around the ground finding little blue pills still dotting the floor from where the bottle dropped. She reached down and plucked one of them from the ground and examined it. There were words painting upon it: Fluvoxamine. She turned the pill over and read the number on the other side: thriteen written in roman numerals.

She rose to her feet and walked into her bedroom carrying the pill with her. She sat down at her desk before her laptop, opened it, and turned it on. "I wonder what this stuff is," she thought to herself. "Maybe I should have wondered that before I started taking them"

Her fingers lightly tapped the keys and her eyes remained fixed on the luminous screen.

"Fluvoxamine. Used to treat patients with obsessive-compulsive disorder and social anxiety disorder. Is also proven to help anxiety, depression and stress"

Utena leaned back in her chair, her eyes fixed on the screen. "Why am I taking these? This isn't-" Her eyes fixed on something else. "Dream suppression? That's interesting. Suppresses dream recall frequency but increases subjective dream intensity"

The screen went blank and the laptop fell silent. She tried turning it back on, but nothing happened. "I wonder why this is freaking out all of a sudden. Maybe I finally need a new battery"

She sat in the wooden chair, deep in thought. Her brain felt muddled and she couldn't remain focused very well. "They think I'm crazy," she whispered. "They honestly believe I'm crazy." She rose her hands to her head and closed her eyes. "She's real isn't she? I mean, I've seen her." The world began to swirl. "I know she's real. She has to be real"

She rose from her chair and staggered into her bathroom. Her stomach growled again hoping it'd get a reaction. She bent over the bath and turned on the taps to begin filling it with warm water. She pulled her tanktop over her head and tossed it randomly on the floor then grabbed a small box of bubble bath mix that stood in a cute little stand above the toilet. She stared at it. "Rose," Utena muttered to herself. "Her favorite"

She sighed, pouring some of the pink powder into the stream of water. Quickly, it began forming fluffy bubbles. She knelt down next to the porcelain tub and sloshed the water around with her hand to make more.

She stood and pushed her panties down, letting them drop to the floor. She stepped out of them and into the bath. The water felt soothing to her achy joints as she sank into a sitting position. She leaned back to relax hoping it would clear her head. When the tub had filled with water, she turned off the taps and resumed her laid-back position. The perfume of the bubbles pleased her senses. She closed her eyes and lost herself.

The day was a beautiful day. The sun shone vibrantly upon the large, square rose garden floating high above whatever ground lay somewhere distant below. The flowers opened wide to take in the warm light and shivered when sprayed with cool water. They were in clear ecstasy.

A lone girl stood amidst the flowers, avidly watering them. She wore the same uniform as the other girls, yet seemed to look better than the others. Her long, violet hair danced with the cool, spring breezes and her smile's warmth could rival only that of the sun itself.

The girl looked up and turned, holding the watering can behind her back. She seemed filled with happiness, vibrant, and alive.

Utena approached her, dressed in her usual school attire. She glanced around and glared at the schoolgirl. Anger pounded through her veins. "What's going on!" she shouted.

The girl remained smiling while the brisk breezes blew rose petals about.

Utena grabbed the girl, forcing her to the ground, pinning her. The girl struggled to break free, then fell motionless. She looked up at Utena, sorrow washing the last echoes of happiness from her eyes.

"Himemiya! What's happening!

The girl lifted herself enough to press her lips against her assailant. They were soft, like petals and sweet. The action made Utena freeze. After a few moments, the girl pulled away and smiled. Her eyes expression told an emotion too strong to be labeled with love.

Rose petals swirled in the air, filling it with their sweet perfume.

"Himemiya," She whispered, pleading. "Please, help me." Tears swelled in her eyes. Her grip loosened and she lowered herself upon Anthy, sliding her arms protectively around her. She buried her head in her softness, her body wanting to give. She wanted to crumble into a heap of emotion and cry.

She remained there, clinging, but found all she could grab were petals. She lifted herself and glanced at the ground. Piles of petals were there in the shape of a girl. Her eyes widened and the tears finally began falling. A gust of wind blew the petals from beneath her, scattering them to the wind. Utena turned and watched them sail away. She reached out to them.

"Himemiya," she sobbed. "I need your help"

She turned back to the ground beneath her where Himemiya once lay. "I need you. I need to know I'm not crazy." Her tears kept falling, spotting the ground and seeping in. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned and saw the girl again. Her school uniform wasn't upon her, though, a beautiful, regal looking dress, the white and red of roses adorned her delicate body. It revealed her long legs and accentuated her delicate figure.

"You're dying, Utena." She spoke in a soft, melodic voice. "Can't you feel the pain inside"

Utena looked at her and rubbed her eyes. She began to feel heavy. It was hard to breathe. She looked into the woman's eyes and felt them drive holes into her. She wanted to drown in them, to drown in this girl.

"I'm a dream, Utena," the woman spoke, "I'm not real." She kept smiling and held out a hand to her. "But I want to be"

Utena looked at her hand. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe what she heard. She had to be real. She could feel her, she could taste her. They were in the gardens, the place that disappeared all those months ago.

She reached out and took her hand. Warmth flowed through her body like a wave of fire. What was happening? Utena scrambled up out of the bath, coughing, gasping for air. Did she doze off? She coughed up some bath water and wretched on the floor. The motions made her insides hurt. She still felt hungry, sick, and now weak.

She knelt and cleaned herself all the while trying to remember what had happened. As she left the bathroom, returning to her bedroom to put on fresh clothes, she remembered bathing. She was relaxing and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember anything else, other than almost drowning, but she felt warmth inside. Her head didn't hurt as much anymore and she felt much more active than she did before.

She finished getting dressed, not feeling a small pair of eyes upon her. She sat down on the edge of her bed and placed her hand on her stomach just as it piped up its strong opinions about the importance of food in her diet.

She stood up and left the room. "That's it, I'm getting out of this apartment and getting something good to eat." she thought. She opened the door of her apartment and left for the first time in six months. And for the first time in that period, the sun shone.


	5. Chapter 4

Of Roses and Thorns - Chapter IV

Revised 12th April 2008

Author: Guuthulhu

--

"Do you know? Do you know what I know? Utena left her apartment today!"

"Eh!"

--

Utena groaned rubbing her forehead. She could hear someone speaking to her. It was a woman, older, perhaps a teacher. The voice was very stern, but not abrasive. She glanced at the source, a long, white lab coat worn over a blue dress, long legs covered with pantyhose, graceful hands, and a head with a concerned expression painted on it.

"I shouldn't have to tell you the importance of taking care of yourself while you have this condition. You may have been feeling fine, but that's not sufficient grounds to attempt basketball or any other physical activity for that matter."

She was the school's head nurse- a nice lady. She'd be very attractive if she'd do something different with her hair and wore more accentuating make-up. Utena switched the icepack to her other hand and plopped it back on her head. The long legs across from her crossed.

"I just got hit a little too hard with the basketball. That's all." Utena explained, "It's not the first time this has happened. It just took me by surprise."

"Well you should be more careful. It is my responsibility to-"

Utena sat on the bed in the infirmary with a defeated expression on her face. No matter what she said, no matter what she chose as her defense, that nurse would always strike her out. It was the same thing every time she came here. She sat waiting for her sentence. Hopefully it would allow her to go back to the court, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be allowed such luxury for at least a few more days.

"I want you to take it easy and avoid sports for a few days until that bruise heals and that swelling goes down."

Utena rolled her eyes and hopped to her feet. "Does this mean I can go?"

The nurse nodded. "Now go get some lunch and remember to take it easy. I don't want to see you in here again for the next two weeks."

Utena nodded and left the infirmary heading down the hall making her way to the school's cafeteria. Food didn't sound like such a bad idea after all.

--

Shiori stood leaned up against a wall just outside the cafeteria entrance. She hoped to catch Juri before she entered the cafeteria to buy her food. She rarely brought any food because she was always busy with other activities, mainly student council responsibilities. Today, Shiori had decided to make a big lunch to share with her refined girlfriend. As she stood patiently waiting, she noticed the usual banter of the loitering lunch crowd steadily silence. She glanced around to see what was the matter, and saw her. She saw Utena walking towards the cafeteria with an icepack on her head.

"This isn't good," she muttered to herself gravely staring at the pink-haired tomboy. Lunch would have to be saved for another day, she thought while slipping away. She quickly made her way towards the exit, glancing behind her to see if anyone noticed. No one had.

Suddenly, she walked into something and stumbled to the ground. In those few moments the world briefly spun.

"Hey now." A familiar voice said. "You should be more careful and watch where you're going."

Shiori looked up to find her girlfriend staring down at her, smiling and offering a hand. "Drat," Shiori thought, "of all the people to run into."

She took Juri's hand and pulled herself to her feet. Juri then bent down to pick up the girl's obento. "Why are you in such a hurry sweetheart?"

Shiori looked at her feet and sighed with defeat. "I made too much for my lunch and wanted to find you before you bought yours so I could share with you."

Juri smiled and took her lovers hand. "Then lets find a nice spot under a tree to eat, shall we?"

Shiori reluctantly nodded and let herself be lead across the school grounds to their usual picnic spot. They sat next to each other under a nice big tree. Shiori prepared everything. She relaxed a bit as the meal progressed. She was very happy that her Juri enjoyed the food and almost forgot her previous worries in the cafeteria.

And then she saw her and her eyes grew wide and she dropped the brownie she held out for Juri who promptly caught it. "Careful. What has gotten into you these days?"

Shiori kept her gaze just past Juri watching Utena walking across the courtyard heading for the dorms. She munched on a meat bun while tossing the icepack in the air and catching it. Shiori snapped out of her daze as Juri turned to see what had gotten her attention. Shiori grabbed her lover's hand trying to distract her, but it was too late. Juri had already seen her.

"Utena!" she gasped. She stood quickly while Shiori tugged on her hand. "Juri, please. Stay with me. We haven't finished lunch yet."

Juri gently shook her hand free without taking her eyes off the pink haired spectacle moving swiftly away from them. "It was very good, Shiori. I will make us both a lunch for tomorrow, all right? Please excuse me." She began walking across the grounds, the voice of Shiori calling and begging her return faded to background noise as she made her way to her target.

Utena walked at a brisk, but easy pace. Her head felt much better now and her stomach happily digested the food it had been offered during lunch. "Ahh. I feel so much better," she said to herself, admiring how nice the day had gotten and how happier she felt. The feeling of warmth had not left her yet and she hoped it wouldn't.

"Utena!" A voice called across the courtyard.

Utena paused and looked around, her eyes fixed upon Juri who was jogging over. "Arisugawa-sempai..." she muttered waiting for the girl to catch up. When she did, she smiled and glanced past her noticing an angry looking Shiori standing with her hands at her hips. "I see you and Shiori are getting along as usual."

Juri briefly glanced back. "We're getting along fine. She just wishes I wouldn't be so concerned about you."

"If I were her, I'd be jealous too."

"Jealous? You don't think she's..."

Utena grinned back at her. "My dear, for a woman, you still have a lot to learn about your own kind."

Juri sighed, "Let's not talk about this, shall we?"

Utena smiled and stifled a laugh. "As you wish. What brings you jogging to me this fine lunch hour?"

"I'm happy to see you out-and-about." she replied, taming some stray hairs that decided to play with the wind. "I really have been worried about you."

"You should worry more about your girlfriend and your own life." She placed her hands on both of Juri's shoulders. "Don't waste your energy on me. These problems I have are my own to deal with. I haven't asked for anyone's help and I don't intend to."

"I wish you wouldn't close yourself like that. I've always hated it." Juri glanced away from Utena's gaze.

Utena sighed. "You truly are a remarkable woman, Juri-chan. If you were single, I'm sure I could tame you."

Juri's gaze quickly turned back to Utena with look of surprise. She didn't expect to hear such words from her. She had suspected Utena was that type of girl and rumors had flown all around campus that her and Wakaba were an item. But all that stopped more than six months ago. Now Wakaba was no longer a student.

Juri swallowed and gave Utena a cold stare. "Well I'm not single. Besides... I couldn't be with anyone who chased ghosts."

Utena's face scrunched with a flinch as if Juri's words were a physical blow. "I love that silver tipped tongue of yours." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Juri's. She held her dazed body tightly for a short while before deciding to release her. Juri's eyes were wide and clearly didn't know how to react to such a sudden action.

Utena grinned, her eyes narrowing. She wrapped her arms around Juri in a tender hug and whispered softly in her ear. "I hope you realize just what I have done... in order to ensure you don't decide to keep checking up on me." She pulled away and studied Juri's confused expression. "You have a lot of explaining and patching up to do with your girlfriend."

Juri spun around just in time to see Shiori running off pressing past students. She had left the remnants of lunch under the tree.

Juri clenched her teeth and glared at Utena who just grinned triumphantly and tossed the icepack at her. Juri swiftly caught it, barely moving at all. She glanced at Utena and questioningly raised an eyebrow.

"You'll need it." Utena said, still grinning.

Juri scowled and clenched a fist. Utena continued on her way, but stopped briefly to glance over her shoulder at Juri. "Touché'... by-the-way."

Juri looked at her with the recognition that she had been bested and held the icepack firmly. "That's only one point... You'll need more to win this match." She smiled a challenge at the tomboy who matched her grin.

Both continued on their way.

--

Shiori sat in a secluded spot in the back corner of the library writing upon some pretty lace-paper stationary she had bought from the student store. She wrote quickly to give her characters a messy, un-uniform appearance. A few minutes later she finished and signed her name. Before putting in the envelope, she dipped her fingers in a small paper-cup of water and let a few droplets fall upon the letter. She dried her hands on a napkin and allowed the paper to dry before neatly folding it and sliding it into the envelope. She had addressed it to Juri.

She leaned back in the cushioned wooden chair and sighed, staring at the envelope. "I wish it didn't have to be like this." she whispered, "but I don't have anymore choices."

She rose from her seat taking the envelope with her. "It's now or never" she muttered to herself, then left the library.

It didn't take her long to get to the student mailboxes. She walked down their lengths looking for the one with Juri's name on and smiled when she found it. She held the letter in her hand and stared at the name plate. So often she had come here to deposit love letters... Soon everything would change.

"What's this?"

Shiori's eyes widened. Someone had snatched the letter from her hand. She spun and looked, finding that arrogant bastard Saionji standing next to her.

"Another love letter to Juri? Do you really think things will last between you? Everyone's been talking about what happened at lunch yesterday."

"Oh, and what are they saying?" Shiori said, glaring at the man. She clenched her fists feeling the urge to punch him as hard as she could.

"That the two of them are having a torrid affair behind your back. Several students witnessed them kissing during lunch." Saionji had a stupid smug grin on his face that Shiori just wanted to pulverize.

"That doesn't mean anything. You know as well as I do that Utena's a little weird like that. She's probably just doing that to get a reaction. She likes that kind of attention."

Saionji chuckled raising an eyebrow. "You honestly believe that? You're more foolish than I thought." He sighed and eyed the letter. "I wonder what you wrote this time. How much you miss her, perhaps? Or maybe it's something more steamy, like how much you want to feel her bare skin against yours." He laughed mockingly at her.

"Saionji! What I write is none of your business. Give that back to me right now!"

Shiori's heart beat fast and she felt ready to attack. It wouldn't take much more to provoke her. She didn't want Saionji to read it or any other dumb thing Saionji would do. She just wanted it back and if it took blood to do it, so be it.

Saionji waved the letter about and frowned as if in thought. "Well, since this is probably another love letter, I might as well deliver it for you." He pushed Shiori out of his way and deposited it through the slot of Juri's mailbox. Shiori sank to her knees staring at it.

"See you around, my cute foolish girl." He waved at her and walked away.

"That bastard", she thought, "how dare he." She felt tears threatening to swell in her eyes. Now it was done. The letter had been delivered, and she had reached the point of no return. Juri would receive that letter later this morning before her student council meeting. She would read it, and it would all be over. Sour regret swelled in her. She hadn't had time to rethink all of this. Saionji had so rudely interrupted her, and somehow, cruel fate put him in charge.

A tear trickled down her cheek. "Why does life have to be so cruel," she whispered.

-- - -

Utena tossed her schoolbag next to her bed, took off her hat and tossed it upon the nearby table. She sighed and flopped down on her bed. "What a day," she complained, "and I thought it would be easy going back to classes." She groaned and closed her eyes hoping to catch a quick nap. Unfortunately that would not happen, because in a few moments, there'd be a knock and all Utena's dreams of relaxing would end for a very long time.

Utena rolled over and made herself comfortable. She felt tired enough that she could fall asleep and thought she'd do homework and eat when she woke.

A rapid, loud knock woke her from her dozing. She sighed and rolled over, slowly rising to see who happened to be the guest.

The rapid knocking repeated with much more franticism than before. Utena moved quicker now and glanced at the time hoping to gauge who it might be. The clock read 6:15. She made her way across her living room to the door and opened it.

Juri stood trembling. She, like Utena, still wore her school uniform. Utena looked at her, a little surprised to see her after what she had done to her. "Juri-chan," she said. "What brings you-"

Juri raised a hand and slapped her. The sound rang through the hall and living room, leaving the side of Utena's face throbbing and stinging.

"How dare you!" Juri yelled, her voice quivered with held back sobs. Utena just placed a hand upon her cheek and stared at Juri wide-eyed. She had no idea what she went on about and she tried desperately to think of what it could possibly be.

"That stupid stunt of yours cost me the one person I've loved more than anything!""

Utena felt a chill run down her spine. Her look of confusion turned to one of serious concern. That kiss was just meant to heat things up between them. She didn't mean any real harm in it and she now dreaded to hear more.

Tears began spilling down Juri's cheeks as much as she fought them back. She held up a few sheets of pretty white lace-paper, glaring at Utena. She threw them at her. They hit her chest and each sheet gracefully fluttered a few seconds before settling upon the floor.

Utena knelt down and carefully gathered them. She stood and took Juri's hand, guiding her inside and gently shut the door behind her. She led her to her bedroom, and gently forced her to sit upon it's edge. She left briefly to bring tissue.

Utena pulled up a chair across from her, and took both of Juri's hands in her own. "Juri... Tell me what's going on."

Juri looked up, no longer able to keep her emotions under control. She began sobbing. Her body crumpled forward, her forehead resting upon their clasped hands. Utena slipped one out from under her and placed it upon the back of her head. Gently she stroked the soft, orange hair.

"She's dead."

Utena's froze. Her heart nearly stopped.

"She's dead," Juri sobbed.


	6. Chapter 5

Of Roses and Thorns - Chapter V

Revised 12th April 2008

Author: Guuthulhu

--

Dear Utena,

It's been a long time hasn't it? It's been difficult for me ever since I left Ohtori. I don't get to do hardly any of the things I used to. I don't get many visitors either.

It's lonely here.

Juri came. She was the last person I ever expected to see. Arisugawa-sempai visiting me in a place like this. I felt so embarrassed.

It's cold here at night. I can hear the dogs outside barking and occasionally a siren goes off in the distance. No one ever tells me what's going on, though. They say it isn't important. No one tells me why I'm here, either. I don't think they really know. But I do.

I remember everything.

- - -

Utena woke to the sounds of thunder reverberating through her apartment. The noise had startled her even though she had gotten so used to the odd weather. She glanced at Juri who had fallen asleep in her arms and smiled. "The poor thing must be exhausted from all of this," she thought, running a finger through one of her perfect curls.

She stood and carefully scooped up the fencing team captain and laid her properly upon the bed making sure she would be comfortable. After tucking her in, she silently tiptoed into her living room, softly shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Sighing with defeat, she sat down at the table. She had no idea what to do about Juri and Shiori. She felt responsible that the poor girl had committed suicide over just some stupid prank that was supposed to be all in fun.

She rubbed her forehead and stared at the rose curtains masking the window. The room briefly lit with a flash and Utena stood. She felt funny inside. Her head had begun swimming again and she could feel her body struggling to maintain its center of gravity.

She staggered to the window and peeked through the curtains. Another flash occurred, followed by a loud clasp of thunder. She saw nothing. No one.

She sat back down at the table and stared at Shiori's letter. She slid one of the pages towards her and read. Police assured her they'd start looking for the heartbroken girl, but from their attitudes, Utena didn't fully believe them.

"You were the only reason I stayed at this dreadful academy. I knew that if you were here with me, everything would be fine. I could get through all this pressure. But you betrayed me! You betrayed me with that psycho freak! I can't live with these feelings anymore. I close my eyes and all I see are you and her together. How cruel you are! I should have known you were the type. I should have known you'd never be with a common girl like me. I'll step out of your life now. I'll step out of it forever and no one will ever have to worry about me again. You can be with your obsession. If you don't want my body, then I don't want it either. I won't need it where I'm going, anyway."

Utena sighed. "Maybe it's just a threat. Just to get back at her." She sighed and slid the page back to where the others were. "And maybe I'm a fish." She rubbed her eyes hoping her vision would clear. Everything looked distorted.

A loud knock interrupted Utena's thoughts. She glanced towards the door and waited. She wasn't sure if it were just more sounds from the storm, or if someone came to visit. When it repeated, she stood and answered the door.

A cute girl with blue hair stood with a worried expression on her face. She wore a full-length raincoat and held a dripping umbrella.

"Kozue, come in." Utena said, ushering her inside.

Kozue placed her umbrella next to another in a pale by the door.

"What brings you here so late in this weather?"

"You haven't seen my brother, have you? I haven't seen him for the past few days. I think almost a week. He hasn't shown up for classes, nor has he attended any student council meetings."

Utena frowned looking at her guest. "When did you last see him?"

Kozue remained silent a few moments with a thoughtful expression. "I think it was this past Sunday. We had tea together then he said he had some errands to do and would be home later that evening. But he never came back. I was hoping you had seen him, since I knew you were good friends, at least... well."

"It's all right, Kozue. I'm doing a lot better now. Unfortunately, I haven't seen Miki."

Kozue lowered her eyes and solemnly nodded. She grabbed her umbrella from the bucket noticing the other for the first time. "Juri's here?"

"She's asleep now."

"The rumors are true, then." She looked back at Utena who gave no response.

Utena now started remembering how quickly rumors spread through this academy and it created sick feeling in her stomach. If anyone found out that Juri had stayed overnight, things would become more difficult for everyone involved. She didn't want that to happen, but there was no way she could do anything about it. Someone would say something, they would tell other people, and another huge scandalous-mess-of-a-misunderstanding would ensue.

Kozue looked up at the flickering hallway light. "If you hear anything, I trust you'll tell me."

"Of course. I'll keep an eye out for you."

Kozue nodded and began walking down the hall. Utena watched until her figure disappeared around a corner. She closed the door, locked it, and made her way back to the chair. The feeling in her stomach worsened, and her eyes couldn't make heads or tails of anything around her; just a swirling blur that kept darkening and darkening until all went black.

- - -

Dear Utena,

I'm not sure what they do with my letters, here. They tell me they mail them, but I never get anything back. It makes me sad, but I keep on writing. It's one of the few things that makes me happy now.

Sometimes I lay in bed watching the ceiling fan rotate and make a wish. Do you know what I wish for? Bet you can't guess! Okay, I'll tell you! I wish that you'll come to visit me!

Things have changed a bit here. I don't have my own room anymore. I have to share it with another girl. She told me this beautiful story. It's a fairytale! Anyway, it all started with this prince...

- - -

Utena woke upon the floor of her living room. Her body felt hot and wet. She could feel her school uniform sticking to her flesh and it felt disgusting. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. The room was bright with daylight. Probably noon. Her eyes hurt and her vision hadn't completely cleared up.

She remained there a few moments before attempting to get up. She hoped her legs would be able to function, and hoped that sickly feeling she had earlier wouldn't return.

Immediately, she looked for her water pitcher and soon remembered she needed to buy a new one since the last one shattered all over the place. She walked into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of water from her refrigerator then made her way into her bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and removed the bottle of fluvuxomine prescribed to her by the school's nurse six months ago when all this madness started. She emptied two into her hand, popped them into her mouth before resealing the bottle and returning it to its place. She took her glass of water and drank it all, swallowing the pills.

Her reflection in the mirror looked terrible. She had worn that school uniform for well over 24 hours now and it sure looked like it. She stared at herself and sighed. "You gotta get a hold of yourself. You can't be passing out all the time or the nurse'll never leave you alone." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "And maybe you should start listening to Juri. She might be right about those... phantoms."

Juri stepped into the doorway of the bathroom and looked at Utena's reflection. Somehow she had fared much better, and her uniform looked as neat as it always had, just a few minute wrinkles here and there. She ran her fingers through some of her curls. "Was someone here last night?"

Utena nodded, turned the water on, and splashed her face with cool water. It felt refreshing and made her eyes feel better.

Juri folded her arms and leaned in the doorframe. "Who?"

"Kozue."

Juri's eyes narrowed. "Tch! When I look at that girl, I remember the part of myself that I hated and should have thrown away."

A chill ran down Utena's spine and made the hairs on the back of her neck tingle. Slowly, she moved her hands away from her face and stared at Juri's reflection. Juri was looking away, with closed eyes and hateful expression, which made her exotically appealing.

"Juri, didn't you tell me this about another girl"

Juri turned her head and looked at Utena who had then turned around to face her.

"Ne, a long time ago, didn't you say something like this?"

Juri frowned at her in confusion. "I don't know. I may have. I really hate that witch, always trying to manipulate people for her own benefit."

Juri kept talking, but Utena couldn't hear her anymore. Her head hurt and she knew there was something she needed to remember, but what? What Juri had said sounded so familiar the deja-vu feeling it left her riddled her body with fear and dread. She could hear Juri's words repeat clearly in her head.

_When I look at that girl, I remember the part of myself that I hated and should have thrown away._

Utena opened her eyes and saw Juri going on about the latest thing Kozue had done to irritate her.

Utena straightened. "A woman who hates women will not be able to love herself."

Juri fell silent and looked at Utena, appalled that she had been so rudely interrupted. A frown began to wrinkle her face.

Utena looked confused and felt her body starting to sweat. It sounded like her voice when she spoke it, but it was a different voice in her head.

"I-I didn't say that," the tomboy stuttered.

Juri frowned in confusion. "What?"

Utena clenched her fists "It wasn't me. I didn't say that." She rushed up to Juri and grabbed her shoulders. Juri's body went tense and briefly froze.

"When I look at that girl, I remember the part of myself that I hated and should have thrown away," Utena said, locking gazes with Juri, "That's what you said." She paused to swallow before continuing "I deathly hated it, so I trained myself so that I could live more nobly and strongly. That's what you said!"

Juri struggled to break free of Utena's grasp. This sudden, fanatical behavior bothered her beyond words and she wanted it to stop. It was enough dealing with Shiori's loss that she didn't want to deal with a crazy woman too.

Utena released her and followed her into the bedroom. "There were other people there, too. I don't remember whom. I-I don't remember where, but I know you said that."

"Utena, These delusions of yours are getting worse." Juri said as she walked quickly through the bedroom into the living room. She walked around the table and positioned herself so the hard, oak table remained between them.

"A woman who hates women will not be able to love herself. The girl you said you hated said that. But it wasn't Kozue. It was someone else. Don't you remember? You must remember something! You were there!"

"Utena! Stop it! You need help!" Juri shouted. She started to feel a little unsure of herself. She had never seen Utena behave this way before. She had to get out of there before something dreadful happened. All of this was getting to be just too much for her. All the emotions flying around were not taking a happy toll on her.

"Juri, please! Just try to remember." Utena's arms fell to her sides and her gaze fell upon the floor. Tears stung in her eyes. "I'm not crazy. Something did happen six months ago. I remember Wakaba-"

"Wakaba went insane, Utena!" Juri shouted, "She went insane! She suffered delusions from the pressure and stress this academy gave her. And you believed her. Now you are convinced that all of that is actually real." Juri slowly shook her head. "Wake up, Utena! If you keep on this path, you'll end up just like her. I'd die before I see that happen!"

The two women stood on either side of the table in silence. Both ignored the stinging in their eyes, and both firmly stood their ground. No resolution would be made this day. And all this time that had passed, only the storm had been a steady constant.

A firm, sound knock startled both women, shattering the heavy mood. Utena walked towards the door. A small slip of paper slid under the door. She bent down, picked it up and answered the door. No one was there. She peered down the hallway, but saw nothing.

"What is it?" Juri asked.

"Someone slipped a note under the door." She peered at it before unfolding it. The note had been written on rice paper.

Juri approached slowly and watched Utena carefully. As she read the note, Utena's expression grew serious.

"What is it?"

Utena glanced at Juri and handed her the note for her to read.

Juri took the note from Utena and read. Her eyes widened and she dropped the elegant slip of paper. It floated to the ground like a flower petal caught in a gentle breeze. Juri remained frozen from the mixture of emotions flooding her; emotions she didn't want to feel. She stared at the paper and gasped finding it facing her.

_There's only one way possible to get out of this world._

_What?_

_Forgetting me._


	7. Chapter 6

"Ne, wake up...

It's time to get out of here."

- - -

Long long ago, in a land far, far away there lived a Rose Prince who made the girls of the world into princesses. But the prince knew that he was nothing but part of an established equation in an established world. No one has seen him since his younger sister imprisoned him inside their castle.

Of Roses and Thorns - Chapter VI

Revision 12th April 2008

Author: Guuthulhu

--

Rain poured outside, the sound nearly deafening.

"There's no sign of the girl anywhere."

"Have you checked everywhere I instructed?"

"Yes. I sent three groups to search around the complex and neighboring towns. All reported negative."

"I'm not happy to receive such news. That girl is very important to me. She is very sick. There's no place in the outside world for her. She must be found. Find her!"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and one other thing I wish to remind you. Keep silent. I do believe I'm paying you enough."

"We did find one thing, sir"

"Oh? Something useful, I hope."

"She shared a room with another girl, a Takatsuki Shiori."

A glass fell to the floor and shattered.

"Sir?"

"I'm all right... It's all right. Keep looking for the girl. I'll handle Miss Takatsuki myself."

The rain continued, relentlessly. She felt like a small bug being sprayed with a fire hose. "Come on, just a bit farther. We can make it, we just have to keep going." She kept hold of the other girl's arm pulling her steadily onward.

"Something tells me it's a bad idea following you. I mean, You are crazy, and all."

"Actually, I'm not."

"Isn't that what everyone here says?"

The girl stopped and turned around to face the other. "Look. I'm here to help you. Nothing more. We'll be fine if we can just get to Ohtori; if we can get to Utena."

"Utena-sama?" the other girl murmured.

"Yes, now come on!" She pulled the girl and continued running low across the grass. Dogs barked in the distance and occasionally a light would shine awfully close to them.

"Over here!" A male voice shouted, "They're over here."

The girl lay down in the grass, pulling the other girl down with her. "Things aren't looking to good for us right now." The other girl looked worried hearing those words. The dogs were getting closer. "When I tell you to run, go as fast as you can."

Several hours had passed in one of the institution's offices. Several members of security stood silent near the door, while a man stood patiently gazing out of the windows, his hands folded behind his back. Several moments passed before a gentlemen stepped up to him, offering him a sealed envelope. "This was found in the girl's room."

The man took the envelope without giving its deliverer any semblance of recognition. He tore the end open and fished out a small slip of paper.

_The one who wins a series of Duels and becomes engaged to the_

_Rose Bride, shall eventually reach the castle and receive the_

_power to revolutionize the world._

The man started giggling, which in turn, turned to laughter. He crumpled the note and shoved it into his pocket.

"Sir, we found her. She's in one of the padded rooms."

The man immediately ceased laughing. "Excellent," he responded, turning around. "I am most pleased. Take me to her, immediately."

The security guard who spoke nodded and motioned the other man to follow. They traversed a series of halls and made two elevator trips before stopping outside a door in one of the higher security areas. He slid the window of the door open to allow the man to look through.

He stepped up and saw a girl sitting in a chair facing away from the door. Her hair was short and somewhat purple.

The red-haired man pounded the wall with his fist. "Idiots! This is the wrong girl!"

"This is who we found in the-"

"I don't care. Open this door and go! I want this search continued."

The guard unlocked the door and opened it for the gentlemen. The girl inside didn't move an inch. After the gentlemen stepped inside, the guard closed the door behind him and left to carry out his orders.

"Takatsuki Shiori," he cooed, "Never did I expect to find you in such a destitute place as this."

The girl's eyes followed him as he moved to stand before her.

"Touga-kun! You came here to visit me?" The girl looked surprised and mockingly happy to see the man. She clasped her hands together in front of her to enhance the display.

Touga's eyes narrowed, "What are you plotting, Shiori?

"Nothing. There's no point. I don't care what happens anymore. I'm not with you and I'm not against you. I just want out of it."

"So, is that why you wrote that suicide note to Juri? Saionji told me all about it. He saw you writing it in the library." He rubbed his chin with a hand and grinned. "I wonder what Juri would say if I told her this was all fake."

"Touga!" Shiori gasped, looking worried. She quickly stood and clenched her fists.

"I'm sure that would ruin all chances of you getting back with her, assuming there is any chance at all the way things currently stand." He began slowly circling around the petite girl. "I hear she stayed over Utena's..."

A wave of emotions filled Shiori. Stayed at Utena's? Why would she..?

"Keeping to the business at hand, so you want out, eh? I can arrange that. I'm sure you must feel terrible about lying to your lover."

Shiori began trembling, glancing around for anything she could use for defense.

"I have a grand idea. I'll get you out of this mess." Touga pulled a knife from his pocket and smiled. "Let's make that letter you wrote, true. Then she'll have to forgive you. Of course, there leaves the subject of getting back together, but that wouldn't work very well, since you'll be dead."

Shiori's eyes widened. She couldn't believe all that was happening. Moments of her life began flashing before her. All the terrible things she had done to Juri.

Touga chuckled, "I wonder how she'd feel knowing you didn't really love her now. That you lied to her... again." He rushed forward to stab her. The sudden movement forced Shiori out of her daze. Instinctively, she grabbed the chair behind her, and swung with all her might. The chair slammed against Touga and sent him stumbling into one of the padded walls.

Shiori rushed the door. Adrenaline surged through her veins mixing a deadly cocktail of desperation and fear. She sweated profusely trying the door. Unlocked.

A sigh escaped her lips as she flung it open and rushed into the hall. She turned to close the door, but Touga was already there rushing at her, halfway into the hall. Shiori wondered if she should try to shut the door anyway, but didn't feel her adrenaline-powered strength strong enough to do so. Instead, she turned and bolted down the hall with all her speed. The newly waxed floor was slick under her feet.

Touga was on her heels, knife ready to strike. He growled, yelling at her to stop trying to escape. Shiori didn't hesitate at all. She hoped to find somewhere where there were people. Somewhere where they'd see this madman with a knife and do something to aid her. But there was no one.

She darted down another corridor shouting for help. No one was anywhere.

She turned the next corner and skid into a window. A dead end. She hit the glass with so much force it shattered. Shiori found herself hanging half out. She could feel shards of glass pierce into her flesh. The rain's coldness and severity hurt.

This shouldn't be happening. She should be home, asleep, or cramming for school; not hanging out a window of a psychiatric hospital some three stories up, bleeding, with a madman trying to kill her.

"Shiori, I'm impressed. I didn't think of such an exotic death for you." He giggled. "Do not be sad, my Shiori. Your death will help bring Paradise to this world." He placed a hand on Shiori's back, and pushed.

She couldn't hear herself screaming over the sound of the storm. Everything seemed to slow down. She reached under her blouse and pulled the locket Juri had always worn and clutched it tightly in her hands. She saw Touga disappear back inside the building. That bastard. He's got it easy. All he has to do is produce the suicide note, and he's off the hook.

She felt weak, bleeding from her injuries. She opened the locket and stared at the picture of herself taken long ago. She closed it and unconsciously, released it. Her vision blurring, she closed her eyes. Soon, it really would be over and she'd never have the chance to tell Juri how much she loved her. And for the first time in their history, it would have been true.

- - -

Juri awoke with a start. Her body trembled and she had problems breathing. She brought her hand to her chest to grasp at something no longer there. She had lost her locket a long time ago and it pained her. She wished she had it, now more than ever.

She rubbed her forehead, nearly beginning to cry. Every night she usually woke like this, as if waking from a nightmare. Every time she opened her eyes to find herself in her room, she could never remember the dream. Doctor's kept telling her to make sure she kept taking her medicine. And she had.

She rose and put on an elegant, white dressing gown. She sat at her desk and saw the pretty, white lace-paper Shiori always wrote on. She slid it towards her and gazed upon its surface. All the characters were hastily written, and messy. Still, Shiori's writing always looked cute. Just glancing at it, it was hard to tell how cruel and sorrowful the content really was. She slid one of the pages towards her and read.

_You were the only reason I stayed at this academy._

She closed her eyes, stood gathering the letter and slipping it into her pocket. She left her apartment and went outside to sit at the fountain in the courtyard. Her head throbbed with pain. She wished, for once, it would rain to mask the tears she wanted desperately to fall.

"Huh? Arisugawa-sempai? I thought so."

Juri glanced up to find Utena, dressed in her school uniform, standing in front of her. "Oh, it's you."

"Since you're not wearing your usual uniform, I almost didn't recognize you." She smiled warmly at the beautiful woman. "You really look like a supermodel. You look so gallant in your uniform, I bet everyone would be surprised if they saw you looking this ladylike. But anyway, why are you here by yourself this late at night?"

She sat down next to her, cheerfully awaiting her answer, hands grasping the stone she sat upon.

Juri looked at her, her face expressionless. She didn't think anyone would be wandering around this late and hated being bothered so suddenly.

Utena's smile faded. "You're still upset over the letter, aren't you?"

Juri looked at her, her expression turning to confusion.

"To be honest, I feel really bad about the whole thing. I've done something terrible."

Juri stared at her and reached into her pocket. When she left, there were five pieces of paper. Now, she felt only one. She pulled it out and unfolded it.

_He doesn't say it, but he seems to be thinking of you_

_the most, Juri-san. But I couldn't help but steal him_

_from you. Even though I'm no match for you at anything,_

_at least my feeling for him is... So, I don't regret_

_stealing him from you... because that's what I hoped for_

_from my heart. Believe in a miracle, that your wish come_

_true. You must hate me for being like this._

Juri's head hurt more. She felt dizzy.

Utena placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her friend. "You're not looking so good."

Juri opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know what to say. Something didn't feel right. The letter was wrong, but she had no explanation. This should be a suicide note, not something else.

"Juri, maybe I should take you home."

Juri looked at Utena. "When I was at your apartment. What did we talk about in the bathroom? Do you remember?"

She nodded reluctantly, not sure she'd like where the conversation was going. "Yeah, Wakaba, insanity... All that fun stuff you usually bring up when we're together."

Juri turned away from her. "I need time to myself, so if you would please."

Utena nodded, "As you wish. Take care of yourself, Juri." She stood. "Oh, you left this at my place. I thought you'd might like it back." She handed her a piece of pink paper, waved, and walked away.

Juri watched her and glanced at the sheet of paper Utena had handed her.

_Shiori, Thank you for your letter. I'm more than_

_happy to know you're doing fine. As I read each_

_word of your letter, I can't help but realize_

_how the days have passed. Back then, the three_

_of us did everything together. It was really fun._

_But now, when I look at the two of you, beaming_

_with happiness, I feel nostalgic and envious..._

Juri's head hurt more, so badly, her vision was blurring and darkening. She leaned forward placing her hands on her forehead supporting herself on her elbows. "This isn't real," she whispered.

She opened her eyes, looking down at the letter she had just read. Her eyes widened. It was a grocery list she had written while at Utena's. She felt faint and stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket. She slowly stood. Her skin paled and she gasped, feeling four other sheets of paper in her pocket. When she slowly pulled them out, they were the other pages of Shiori's suicide note.

Her stomach felt sick and she could feel herself swaying. The sound of the fountain grew distant. Her head felt light and she felt like she was floating away. She felt a brief pain hitting the ground. Darkness enveloped her.

_She always had this saying. She'd tell me it all the time. But now I can't remember. I really liked it. It always gave me confidence. At least it used to._

_She seems like a sweet girl... You really love her, don't you?_

_I do._

_You know this is all a lie, don't you? Her love? Everything?_

_I know..._

_Then Why-?_

_Because of love._


	8. Chapter 7

A strange event happened in Ohtori's past. An unexplainable event that gradually wiped itself from history. The world continued to turn as if nothing had ever happened at all. But as long as someone remembers the way things were; the way things really happened, the world would try to heal its point of injury.

Because of this, the course of several students' lives have drastically changed.

There is only one way to revolutionize the world.

--

Of Roses and Thorns - Chapter VII

Revised 12th April 2008

Author: Guuthulhu

--

Did you hear what happened?

A girl threw herself out a third story window.

Is she all right?

She was a student here.

I heard she was taken to a hospital.

She wrote a suicide note and everything.

I heard she died.

I heard it was Takatsuki Shiori.

I wonder. I wonder.

Do you know what I wonder?

- - -

Utena sat under a tree in the courtyard eating some chocopan. She felt happy the sun finally decided to show itself. It'd been sunny and warm for the past three days, and she hoped it would continue to tomorrow so she could fit some basketball games into her schedule.

"Utena-sama!" A voice called across the courtyard.

Utena glanced around, but couldn't determine the source. She took another bite of her chocopan and noticed a girl quickly limping towards her. It was hard to see her with the sun's glare.

"Utena-sama," she panted, arriving to her picnic spot.

Utena shielded her eyes and saw Shiori standing there. Her eyes narrowed as she stood. "You have some nerve returning here," she said coldly.

The girl looked sad as she caught her breath. "I'm sorry. But I really need to talk to you."

Utena slapped her with the back of her hand. Shiori's head whipped back and she fell to the ground. The grass was soft beneath her.

"After that stunt you pulled, you think I'll talk to you? Have you any idea what you've put Juri through!" She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, "Haven't you put her through enough pain!"

"What's going on here?"

Kiryuu Touga stepped towards the two girls and gently lifted Shiori to her feet.

Her eyes widened with horror as Touga smiled at her. It was a knowing smile, just for the two of them.

"Utena. You shouldn't treat girls so badly. It's no wonder so many are scared of you."

Utena glared at Touga in disgust and sneered. "You're so full of yourself."

She reached down and picked up her school bag. She gave Shiori one last glare, then walked away.

Both Touga and Shiori watched her go.

"Why'd you defend me?" she asked.

Touga turned and smiled at her, gently grasping her chin. "If anyone's going to give you any pain, it's going to be me. I haven't forgotten our unfinished business."

He leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss upon Shiori's cheek. "I'll look forward to our date." He placed his hands in his pockets, turned, and walked away. Several girls giggled to each other watching the school's playboy walk across the courtyard.

Shiori glanced down at her feet.

"Now what do I do?"

- - -

"Ne, Touga... What are you going to do with that girl?"

"Oh, Shiori?" He sighed with a thoughtful expression as he sat down upon the couch in the student lounge. "I'm not sure I've decided."

"She'll only be trouble for us."

"That may be, but we have the upper hand. We have Her."

"I can't believe it was so easy," Saionji said offering Touga a cup of tea.

Touga accepted and took a sip. "Thanks to her disposal of Akio, everything has gone smoothly since."

Saionji sipped his own tea as he sat down across from Touga. "Have you heard from the End of the World?"

Touga nodded and smiled. "We're to begin the next phase of the plan. But it's going to be tricky."

"How so?"

"We need Juri on our side."

"Juri!" Saionji nearly dropped his tea upon the red-carpeted floor. "Why do we need her?"

"I don't know. The End of the World said that Juri must be with us."

Touga placed his teacup down on the small coffee table. "We need to revive Mikage Souji."

A female voice giggled, "and how do expect to successfully pull that off?"

Touga and Saionji turned to the voice.

"Shiori! How dare you interrupt!" Touga shouted, rising from his seat.

"You're trying to change things, and you don't remember your history." Shiori sauntered into the room shaking her head pitifully at the man.

"You might manage to revive him, but what about Mamiya. Akio's dead isn't he? So there won't be a Mamiya at his side."

Touga glanced at Saionji who was having trouble following the conversation.

"Shiori, now isn't the time to be talking about this."

"Why?" She put a hand on her hip and another over her mouth to signify shock. "Oh, could it be Saionji doesn't remember, and you're afraid of what may happen if he does?"

"Silence!" Touga shouted.

"You're forgetting another thing. Who did Mikage want dead? Do you think he'd feel any different now?"

Touga reached into his pocket, grasping the knife. His other fist clenched. He knew now wouldn't be the time to get rid of this pest and he didn't look forward to the questions Saionji would have once she had left.

"What would you do if he succeeded this time. With Akio already dead... what would happen to this world...?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Shiori! You know nothing!"

"You forget, my dear Touga, who I had spent my days in the institution with. She remembers... everything."

Shiori walked up to Touga and gently grasped his chin. "And that's exactly what she told me."

She gently kissed his cheek savoring the angry growl of hatred Touga ushered back.

"But you lost her. And there's no way you'll find her."

- - -

"I know you hate me..."

The woman's words echoed through the large room. She held a softly burning candle in her hands and walked towards a silver casket sealed with heavy chains.

"But I need you now."

She set the candle upon the floor near the casket and placed her hands upon its cold, smooth surface. The silver still gleamed as if it had only just recently been polished. She examined the chains and found the giant lock keeping them in place.

"Please..."

She grasped the lock in the palm of her hand. Closing her eyes, the lock clicked, then opened. She dropped it upon the stone floor. The chains unwound like snakes, the sound of their clanging ringing throughout the room.

She placed her hands on the casket's lid. Grasping firmly she began to lift, closing her eyes.

"For me..."

She knelt down and lifted the candle from the ground and let its radiance shine into the open casket. The body inside hadn't decayed too much over time. It was a boy, and he wore an older version of Ohtori's school uniform.

"Awaken."

The man's body began repairing, the decay reversing. His body began twisting and moving, writhing with pain as his body was forced to life. His eyes opened and fixed upon the woman staring down at him, blank expression on her face.

"You," he cried in a whisper.

The woman kept her gaze upon him.

"Welcome home, Mikage."

He sat up in the casket, placing his hands on its edges. His eyes were wide. He quickly glanced around.

"Where's Mamiya?"

The woman took three steps back. The light from her candle illuminated only the lower half of her face.

"He is gone. Do you not remember?"

Mamiya placed a hand on his forehead. He wasn't sure if he were dreaming, or awake.

"We have something in common, Mikage."

He glanced up at the woman. "Something... in common?"

"We do not exist."

"Don't exist, but how can that be?" He jumped out of the casket and straightened. "I'm here now."

"You are a memory. Nothing more." She glanced down at the light emanating from the candle. "All that keeps us here.., are memories."

Mikage's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed. He stepped forward to see if he could get a better glimpse of his mysterious host.

"Forgive me, Mikage. But I need your memories."

The candle's light darkened until it produced no more, instead sucking all warmth and light from the room into it.

Mikage screamed, clutching his head and dropping to his knees.

"If you don't remember, all will fall to ruin."

"Please, lady!" he cried.

_Sempai, you're going to lose now._

"Mamiya!" He opened his eyes and tried looking around, but his vision was blurred from all the pain. Clumsily, he rose to his feet.

_You're going to get your rose destroyed by her._

"What did you say? Mamiya! Where are you!"

_You can't defeat her. You'll never defeat the sister of mine within your memory, not for all eternity._

Mikage collapsed to his knees, the pain too much for him. The woman stood motionless, patiently waiting.

His eyes swelled with tears. He knelt, his hands on the ground for balance. "It was a lie." he whispered. "It was all a lie."

The woman blew out the candle and only soft darkness remained.

"Mikage. Do you remember me? Do you remember this academy? Do you remember what you fought for?"

The pink-haired man lifted his head and looked at the woman and sniffed. After several moments, he clenched his fists and nodded. "I remember everything, now. But what do you need my memories for."

The woman remained motionless for a few moments. "As long as someone remembers you, you exist. At any point in time, when all memory of you is lost, you will vanish. Such is the way of this place." The woman glanced down at the unlit candle she still held in her hands. "Someone is trying to change the world. Memories are being erased. People are forgetting. You and I both have memories no one else has."

The man rose, straightened and began steadily approaching the woman.

"As long as we have them. I can save this world. But we must always remember each other."

Mikage reached her and stood one foot away. He reached out to her, placing two fingers under her chin. Slowly, gently he tilted her head. Her eyes opened and met his gaze.

"I know you hate me. But I need you now. Please, for me."

"Mamiya." He whispered. A pained expression crossed his face as his hands gripped her tightly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

_Those who received my black roses came to my place of their own free will._

_Then, they stood in this place of their own free will..._

_They come lured by eternity._

- - -

Dear Utena,

I'm so happy to have had such a nice roommate. She took great care of me. And you know what? She listened to everything I had to say. I think she's a much better listener than you! She was really interested. And she believed me! I was so happy.

I wish I could tell you where I was. But she said it wouldn't be a good idea if I did that. She also said I should be patient and that I would see you soon enough. I hope that's true. I can't wait to see you!

- -

Utena carried her sketchbook under her arm and began scouting the academy for the perfect spot to sketch. She wandered the courtyard, dissatisfied. Stopping before the fountain, she glanced at all the academy's buildings. The moving platforms were neat, but it'd be a pain to sketch something from one with it moving about all the time.

She kept gazing about until her eyes fixed upon the observation tower. She grinned with satisfaction and began walking at a brisk pace. Her decision had been made.

As time passed, she felt as if she walked forever, ascending endless stairs and traversing countless platforms. And in doing such, she felt something-familiar stir in her. She could smell the scent of roses and thought it a little odd. For a school emblazoned with a rose motif, there were hardly enough growing anywhere and it bothered her. She managed to petition the idea of creating a rose garden, but when the notion was placed before the student council, it was rejected. She never received a reason why and never understood what the problem would be with having one.

Utena stopped on the stairway she had been ascending. These steps were the last she needed to contend with before reaching the entrance of the observation tower. She closed her eyes and took in the strong, flowery scent.

A voice danced on a soft breeze brushing past her ears. "Utena-sama."

She was so high; with her eyes closed, she almost felt as if she were flying.

The breeze returned, along with the voice. "Utena-sama." It sounded so sweet, so gentle, Utena tried to focus upon it, straining to hear the gentle words.

"Remember me. Utena-sama."

Utena opened her eyes and glanced up at the observation tower. She felt energy course through her veins and felt compelled onward. She began bounding up the stairs. Each step closer to the tower, the stronger the breeze and the stronger the scent of roses.

"Is anyone there!" she called as she ran.

Red rose petals suddenly filled the air, carried by the winds. Utena could barely see through them all. The wind kept blowing harder and harder trying to push her back. But she pressed on, grasping the handle of the door, trying desperately to open it. But it was locked.

"Utena-sama!"

Utena remembered this place now. She came here with a girl for an art project. Somehow, that girl had gotten her to pose nude. That girl!

"Himemiya!" Utena cried.

"Utena-sama!" the voice replied.

She struggled with the door, slamming her body against it hoping to break it down. No matter what she tried, the door wouldn't budge. The wind's strength stung. She looked at her arms. The wind wasn't damaging her, the rose petals were. They had turned black with razor edges. She flinched when one struck against her cheek. A line of red slowly drizzled down her face.

"Himemiya!" she cried, pounding on the door with her fists.

The perfumed air was too strong. She was finding it more and more difficult to breathe with each ounce of strength she exerted trying to force the doors open. She gasped for air, slowly dropping to her knees.

"Hi.. memiya."

She placed a hand on her chest. She couldn't feel the stinging of the petals, the lack of air in her lungs drowned out that menial problem. Her vision was darkening and she feared what would happen next. If she could just get that door open.

She felt with her hand trying to find the handle, but something got in the way. She grabbed it. She couldn't see anything, anymore. Her head spun and she felt herself fall to the ground.

"Utena, are you all right?"

She opened her eyes and squinted in the sunlight. She deciphered a girl standing over her. A girl with blue hair.

"Kozue?"

"Utena. Don't you ever listen to the nurse? She told you to take it easy. What happened?"

Utena sat up and glanced around. She was before the entrance of the observation tower. The sky was clear and a wonderful shade of blue.

"I... got caught in a windstorm."

Kozue's brow furrowed. "Windstorm? The weather's been clear all day. You must have had an awful dizzy spell. Here, let me help you up." She offered a hand, which Utena took to help her rise to her feet. "You're lucky I was near enough to have heard you screaming. You better get to the nurse."

"How could that be?" she thought. "There was a storm." she glanced at herself and found she practically was in mint condition. There were no signs of any damage at all. She dropped to her knees and closed her eyes.

"What the hell is going on!" she shouted. "Himemiya... I know you're real. If only you were here. If only I could just find you. I know things would be better." Her eyes began watering. Not wanting to cry, she straightened.

Kozue knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kozue. Why won't they build a rose garden?"

"Didn't you know? There used to be one. And it was always filled with red roses. It was before the student council, so there are no records. It disappeared after that fire long ago."

"Why won't they rebuild it."

Kozue straightened Utena's hair. "The garden had too many bad memories. They found a body buried there."

"Aren't there any red roses around?"

Shaking her head, the girl smiled slightly. "No. Red roses aren't allowed at Ohtori."

Utena looked up at her, emotionally exhausted. "Then where did this come from?" She held up a red rose petal that had gotten caught in her breast pocket.

Kozue looked at it with the wide-eyed wonder of a child.

"Kozue, I think there's something seriously weird happening at this academy. Why do I remember things no one else does? Why do all these strange things happen? Tell me, Kozue!"

Kozue looked at her not knowing what to say. "I... don't know what to tell you. Maybe you should speak with the counselor. I'm sure he'll be able to help you. He's very nice and I've heard he's handsome too."

"Maybe I shall. I have a feeling the nurse will send me there soon, anyway." Utena sighed, rose and straightened, absently assisting Kozue to her feet. You're in awfully good spirits today, Kozue. Did you finally find Miki?"

"Find who?"

"Miki, your brother."

Kozue giggled playfully at Utena. "Oh, Utena. You know I don't have a brother."

Utena's brow furrowed. Then a voice called over the wind.

"Ne, Kozue!"

Both girls looked towards the stairs and saw Shiori slowly making her way up to them. Her injuries still impeded her movement, and she really should have stayed in the hospital.

"Shiori! I'm sorry. I forgot I was meeting you to study together."

Shiori took the last few steps and braced herself on the railing. "It's all right, Kozue. I thought I saw you up here."

Utena glared at the heartless girl and folded her arms.

Shiori looked at her and handed her an envelope. She then looked at Kozue. "C'mon. Let's hurry and get this studying done. I'm starving."

Kozue nodded and grabbed Shiori's legs under her arms to carry her piggyback. "You shouldn't have walked all this way with your injuries."

Utena glanced at the envelope with her name written cutely upon it. She hesitated on opening it, waiting for that liar to get out of sight. She could hear the two girls giggling like they were best friends and it made her sick. If that girl started meddling with Kozue's life, there'd be hell to pay. No one deserves to get caught in that girl's web.

She looked back to the envelope and tore it open. Inside was a small slip of paper.

_I understand why you struck me and I don't hold it against_

_you. It's true, I did terrible things to her. But I want to_

_set things right. Please believe me. I know what those pills_

_are, and I know what they do. Juri also takes them, and I've_

_noticed Kozue is taking them too. You have to stop. Don't_

_listen to what they tell you. You have to trust me. I'm the_

_only one you can turn to._

_I'm the only one who'll believe you._


	9. Chapter 8 Believe

Of Roses and Thorns - Chapter VIII

Revised 12th April 2008

Author: Guuthulhu

--

"She had a red rose petal in her hands, sempai."

Juri glanced up from her book and looked at the blue haired girl sitting across from her. She hadn't been drinking her tea.

"Is the tea not to your liking, Kozue?"

The girl glanced down at the cup in her hand and smiled nervously. "Oh no, sempai. I'm sure it's quite good. It's just that-"

"Just what?"

"I can't help but think about what happened to Utena yesterday."

Juri sighed and marked her place with a silk ribbon. She looked at Kozue while placing it aside on the chestnut coffee table in the beautiful foyer of her apartment.

"I didn't expect you to come here to speak of her." She reached for her teacup and took a refreshing sip. "I expected you to speak of Shiori."

"Well... there's that too." Kozue said, head down. She stared into her full cup watching the cream swirl.

Juri's eyes narrowed. "I'll end this conversation now. I will have nothing more to do with her... I can't forgive her. I won't."

Kozue's face wrinkled in a sad expression. Softly, she spoke, "I think you're making a terrible mistake, sempai."

"Think as you like, Kozue. If you wish to persist with this conversation, I'm afraid I shall have to ask you to leave." She rose from her seat placing the teacup back upon the table. A cold expression marred the placid surface of her face.

Kozue slowly placed her cup aside and sighed. She gathered her coat and rose to her feet putting it on and reached into her left pocket. "She asked I give this to you." She produced a small envelope and offered it.

Juri's attention didn't stray from her gaze. "Please, leave."

The girl glanced down at the envelope in her hand. She placed it tenderly upon the table and glanced at Juri's cold expression. "How can you-"

"After all she's done to me!" she cried. "What did you expect? For me to forgive her? After all of this?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and clenched her fists.

Kozue leaned forward placing both hands upon the table. "Sempai... I think that this time is different. Please, give her another chance."

"Another chance!"

The volume of Juri's cry startled her. She gasped moving back too quickly, stumbling backwards onto the couch. She sat gazing up at the fiery woman.

"That's what I've told myself my entire life! One more chance, Juri. Give her one more chance. Things may change. But they never did. And they never will!"

She walked to the mini bar and poured some brandy into a glass, quickly downing it.

"Look at me, Kozue." She turned around to meet the young girl's gaze. "Look at your noble Juri; president of the student council, captain of the fencing team-broken and scarred because I couldn't handle a simple common-girl!"

Kozue slowly rose to her feet and walked to her friend. She lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

Juri's expression never changed. Barely above a whisper, she spoke a single word: "Leave."

While Juri's voice was soft, it had sliced into her like a poison-laced knife. She lowered her eyes and nodded, immediately making her way out of the room and out of Juri's apartment. She stopped to glance back one last time before parting. Juri's head had lowered and she had a hand on her chest grasping at something not there.

Glancing down at her feet, Kozue debated going against her upperclassman, but thought better of it. She turned, opened the door and exited, gently closing it behind her.

Hearing her guest had left Juri crumpled to the floor. She wrapped her arms around a table leg and leaned against it. The smooth-varnished surface felt cool against her cheek. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She felt sobs rising in her chest and her eyes stung.

She placed a hand against her chest and closed her eyes.

"Shiori... I wish I could forget you," she spoke softly. "Then I wouldn't hurt so much inside."

Juri-sama...

She sniffed and opened her eyes. Gathering her strength and will, she rose to her feet and straightened out her uniform.

"Is someone there?"

She turned hearing a knock at the front door. Absently, she answered.

"Saionji?"

"Good morning Juri. May I come in?"

He pressed past her and admired the décor. "You have such a lovely home."

"What can I do for you this morning, Saionji? I do hope it's not school business. I hate discussing such things here."

"On the contrary, my dear, I've come here to talk about you." He turned and gave her a flashy smile

"Me?" Juri closed the door and sat down in an ornately carved Victorian-style chair with red-velvet cushions.

He sat down across from her and helped himself to the tea Kozue had left.

"From all the unusual behaviors the students have been displaying recently, the school decided to hire a counselor."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Juri straightened two of her beautiful ringlets.

"Gossip of you and Shiori has been spreading throughout the academy. Along with some interesting rumors about you and Utena. I do believe you are going to be one of his first patients."

"What's wrong with that? I'm used to doctors."

Saionji chuckled to himself. "I'm sure you are. However, Shiori might use this to victimize you once again."

Juri's eyes widened as she looked at him. Would this madness ever end?

"I would hate to see that girl hurt you again. You never listened to me in the past... I do hope you'll listen to me now. That girl's been busy whipping up quite the story to tell you."

Juri poured herself a new cup of tea and listened intently to his words.

"She's weaved Touga into her web."

"Touga? Why?"

Saionji shrugged and waved his cup at her. "Who can say what goes through that girl's mind. In any case, she must be very angry with him for something. Probably a similar reason to why she targeted you in the first place. Both you and Touga are powerful figures here. Both of you are idolized by the students."

He paused to sip some tea. "My, this tea is wonderful. Who would guess you were such a lady."

Juri did the same and smiled slightly at his compliment. "Saionji, please continue."

"As I was saying, Shiori has targeted Touga and has cooked up a story of him trying to kill her."

Just then, Saionji's cell phone rang. "Pardon me for a moment." He reached into his pocket, removed it and took the call.

Juri sat pondering what Saionji had told her. It's true both her and Touga are idolized. It's very possible Shiori might start trying to ruin him. She's already succeeded with her.

"You'll have to excuse me, it seems I have some business to attend to." He quickly finished the tea and placed the cup gently on the table.

"Be wary of the counselor. Avoid him if you can. And I'd stay away from Shiori also. Touga plans to assemble the council to deal with that troubled girl. I do hope you'll endorse it."

He moved towards the door, opened it and looked back. "I hope you have a nice day. And I hope you start feeling better soon."

"Thank you, Saionji."

The two exchanged casual smiles.

Saionji turned to leave, but his vision blurred. He placed a hand against the door's frame to steady himself.

Juri's brow furrowed. "Are you all right?"

Saionji slowly turned to look at her. He couldn't hear her very well. The sound distorted and the combination of that and his vision made him queasy. He tried to ask for her help, but his words were garbled. He saw the orange blur of Juri moving quickly towards him. He thought he could feel something touching him, but he wasn't sure. Soon all of that didn't matter. Everything grew distant and darkness enveloped him.

- - -

"I told you, Touga. He was fine earlier. It was only just as he was leaving that he collapsed." Juri sighed and sat down at the head of the table of the student council meeting room. Only she and Touga were present.

Touga folded his hands and placed them upon the table. "Did he eat anything? Drink anything?"

"Just a cup of tea."

"Do you prepare it unusually?"

Juri raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you asking me that seriously? You've had my tea before."

Touga sighed, his expression the epitome of seriousness. "Juri, Saionji is in the hospital."

Juri sighed once more and leaned back in her chair. "He forced himself inside my apartment saying he wanted to talk. He sat down and drank the tea Kozue had left."

"K-Kozue?" His eyes widened in disbelief.

Juri nodded. "She came over earlier this morning to talk about Utena and Shiori. She never drank her tea, though. She just stared at it."

Touga slammed his hand on the table. "Damn that girl!"

Juri rose from her seat. "Touga! I'll not tolerate your behavior in here! Calm down and explain yourself."

Touga took a deep breath to collect himself. "I am sorry, sempai. I've just found myself aggravated with Shiori's latest plots."

Juri reseated herself and slid a glass of water towards him. He caught it, smiled, and drank some of the cool, refreshing liquid.

"Shiori probably set her up to do this for her."

"I don't want to hear about that girl anymore. I want to forget it. I'm not going to help you deal with her. Whatever she's up to, it's of no concern of me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to."

She rose and strode out of the room leaving Touga with his aggravation. He snarled at her absence and slammed his fist against the table before rising to his feet. He glanced around the room at all the banners with pink roses emblazoned upon them. Shouting in rage, he went to each one and tore it from the walls.

"How dare you defy me!"

_If the egg's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born._

Touga stopped his rampage and glanced around the room, looking everywhere for the source of the voice. "Wha-?"

_We are the chick; the egg is the world._

_If the world's shell does not break, we will die without being born._

- - -

Juri slowly ascended the steps leading to the observation tower. Something drew her there and this preconception made her uneasy. Kozue's story had disturbed her, but everything about that girl had always bothered her. Particularly how she always refers to her as a friend even knowing how much she hated her. And still, she'd keep visiting.

Juri sighed and slowly shook her head, clearing the unwanted thoughts from her mind. When she reached the doors of the tower, she saw a tiny, bluish-grey creature with big ears. It wore a gold earring, red tie, and was munching on something it found on the ground. Juri stared at it. She didn't think monkey's could be so small or have ears that big. But something was familiar about it, as if she had seen it somewhere before. No matter how hard she tried, the memories wouldn't surface.

She knelt down to get a closer look at it.

"Hey there, little one."

The monkey looked up at her with its tiny eyes after devouring its meal.

"Chu?"

She saw it had something tied around its neck. Something big that seemed to weigh the poor thing down.

"What have you got there?"

Slowly, she inched closer with her hands outstretched not wanting to frighten the poor thing. Luckily it just stared at her with its cute smiley-face.

When she had gotten close enough, she gently picked up the tiny thing and examined it. A strange, silver ring had been tied around it's neck with a red-ribbon. Carefully, she undid it and let the ring drop into her hand.

The monkey jumped on her arm and ran up to her shoulder where it planted itself.

"Chu!" It said in a triumphant tone.

Juri looked at the ring in her hand. She could hear her heart beating in her head. A soft breeze had begun to blow, bringing with it the scent of fresh roses. As the wind picked up, the monkey grabbed a lock of Juri's hair to ensure he wouldn't fall.

Still, Juri stared at the ring. When she examined what was on its surface, her eyes widened. It was a signet ring. A rose signet.

_Juri-sama..._

A sharp pain surged through her skull. She placed her hands against the side of her head, dropping the ring. It bounced and rolled a few feet away from her, the signet still visible. The monkey held on tightly managing to stay on its perch.

_Believe in a miracle..._

She closed her eyes wishing the pain would stop and the phantom voices would leave. The pain too much to bear, she tipped over onto her side. The wind had started blowing hard, now. Yellow rose petals swirled everywhere poisoning the air with their strong scent.

_You must hate me for being like this._

_Believe in a miracle was your favorite saying... But all the same._

"There are no miracles!" she shouted into the wind.

She opened her eyes and glanced at the ring. She squinted in the wind and storm of petals and reached out for it. A petal brushed past her hand, stinging it as it cut her flesh. She withdrew her hand. The pain felt real. This had to be happening.

"This is just a coincidence." She thought to herself.

_Juri-sama..._

Juri curled into a ball to protect herself from the stinging petals. She glanced at where the ring should be. It was still there. She could hear its voice calling to her. Once more she reached, ignoring the stinging of the petals. They were slicing her all over; cutting her clothes, drawing blood.

She placed her hand over the ring and brought it close to her. She opened her bloodied hand and gazed at it. The pink rose signet glowed, slowly turning a brilliant shade of orange. The wind howled and the petals stung worse attacking more ferociously than before. She clutched the ring tightly and with her other hand grabbed the monkey, shielding it from the storm.

The monkey looked at her and began flailing as it pointed to her other hand.

Juri opened that hand enough to see the ring. She looked back at the monkey who still flailed madly. The wind had gotten so strong it pushed her into the wall of the tower, the pressure steadily increasing. She took the ring and carefully slid it into place on her left hand.

Immediately, the wind stopped and all fell silent. Juri slowly uncurled herself and looked around. The sky had cleared and only a few fluffy clouds dotted the sky. From the looks of it, no one would have guessed there had been any windstorm at all.

She sat upright and glanced around. The floor around the observation tower was covered with orange rose petals. She reached out and picked one up. Its velvety softness was real. She turned it over in her fingers and noticed her hand still scratched up. When she glanced down at herself, her uniform was ruined; torn to shreds. She had been sliced all over and sections of her uniform were stained with blood.

The monkey reclaimed its place on her shoulder.

_Juri-sama..._

Slowly, she rose to her feet unsure what to make of it all.

_Juri-sama..._

_Remember me._

_If the power to revolutionize the world_

_is the one that will fulfill your unrequited feeling._

_If you don't have to give up on your romance yet,_

_then do you still want to disprove my power?_

"Are you in love with someone, Juri-san..?" Miki's voice rang in her head. "An unrequited feeling is hard to bear."

Juri gazed into the horizon, still holding the petal in her hand. She glanced at it and sighed. "Yes, I was in love," she said, turning the petal over and admiring its soft perfection. She sighed and smiled slightly, releasing the petal to the gentle breezes of spring. She watched it dance about as it was carried away out of sight.

"But I knew... that this romance would never be fulfilled."

She gazed up at the sky and closed her eyes. She could still smell the lingering scent of roses.

"I remember now...Believe in a miracle...that your wish come true..."

She brushed a few stray strands of hair from her eyes.

"That was her favorite phrase. "


	10. Chapter 9

Of Roses and Thorns – Chapter IX

Revised 12th April 2008

Author: Guuthulhu

--

The light of dawn's sun blanketed the academy with its soft, warm rays. The rains had finally stopped, at least for the moment. Students were just beginning to embark on their next day of school and teachers were masking sure they'd be where they should when they should. It seemed like any other day at the academy. Yet in truth, there were no such things as ordinary days. The outside always seemed placid, but once in awhile, this place could be hell.

Utena had just stepped outside of her dorm building and stood glancing around the area watching some students slowly make their way to their homerooms. She sighed as she looked at everyone. It felt almost like her first day. No one seemed recognizable, and everything felt new. It was a strange feeling for her, a feeling she didn't understand. Everyday of school had usually been the same for her. But now, pieces were missing. Some of them she knew, and others she had yet to uncover.

She started on her way to her homeroom carrying her book sachel over her shoulder. She found herself slowing down with every step she took until finally, she stood in the middle of the gray-stoned path. She glanced up at the sky and saw two swallowtails fly overheard. Her gaze lowered and as she turned to face the dorm. She glanced up at her bedroom window, at the closed rose-patterned curtains. It was lonely being the only person staying at that dorm. It wasn't right. She had a room mate, a beautiful one that meant more to her than anything. Staring up at her room stirred memories she'd rather not think about at the moment. So much has gone on in such a short time it's a wonder she didn't actually believe she was really losing her mind. "Utena-sama She doesn't exist. There are no records. Have you seen my brother? You're dying. Can't you feel it?" I'm not real... But I want to be. I'm the only one who'll believe you." She closed her eyes and tried to shake the voices from her mind, but they only persisted, much louder than before. "The gardens. They've vanished. Was anyone there? Himemiya! I am the rose bride and from this moment forward, I am your flower."

Utena dropped to her knees holding her skull in her hands. Images of her past flew before her eyes. She tried concentrating in order to get hold of herself, but that didn't seem to work. She tried to focus on other thoughts, but that too didn't succeed. Only a hand placed upon her shoulder snapped her from her living nightmares. "There you are. I'm glad I found you before Touga. Quickly, now. We must find somewhere private to speak." Utena felt her arm lifted and herself tugged to her feet. Next she knew another girl was leading her across the courtyard. She stared at the back of the girl's head trying to place where she had seen her before. When the girl turned back to tell her to move faster, the memory clicked. "Shiori, let go of me!" She dug her feet into the ground and yanked her arm out of the girl's grasp. Shiori turned and looked at her. "Utena, this is important."

"Go away, Shiori, I want nothing to do with you or whatever it is your planning. Unlike you, I care about my friends."

"This has nothing to do with any selfish plot! I'm trying to help you. You have to believe me – you have to trust me. If you never speak to me again, fine. Just trust me this one time – this once." Shiori's heart pounded frantically. Already she had wasted so much time on Utena, and finally it was running out. She didn't have time to deal with emotions, her own or Utena's. She stared at her fighting the urge to try and floor the girl with a good punch and drag her off to where she wanted to take her, so she could see for herself, with her own eyes what she so desperately needed to see. Damn this all to hell! "Utena. Come with me this once. After that, I won't bother you anymore about anything. There's something you just have to see."

Utena looked at the girl leery to agree to do anything with her. She remembered how shifty, conniving, and manipulative this girl has been in the past. The last thing she wanted was to be one of her victims and involved in one of her schemes. But if this was the only way she'd get this girl to leave her alone, she'll just have to hope things play out well. "All right, Shiori. Just this once, but afterwards you had better leave me alone." Shiori nodded and began leading her across the school grounds trying not to be seen by too many people if any at all. "Where are we going, anyway," Utena asked glancing around noticing they were nearing the edge of the school grounds.

"Touga's home. There's something there I want you to see, but we mustn't let anyone see us."

'That's trespassing."

"Call it whatever you want. You're going to see." Shiori led her the rest of the way to Kiryuu Manor. They managed to get this far without being seen to any of their knowledge. Plenty of trees dotted the property, so it should be easy for them to get wherever they were going. She looked at Utena and smiled. "We're heading for the garden, so we'll have to get to the other side of the house. We must hurry, though, before Touga leaves for school, or we'll miss it."

Utena looked at her with a befuddled expression, "I don't understand, what's going on?"

"C'mon." Shiori took her hand and began leading her to the back of the manor, darting from tree to tree making sure to not be seen by any servants or him, should he be wandering around. Carefully they traveled, Utena feeling like she was in some crappy manga where she was volunteered to go with a school friend to stalk the ex-boyfriend to try and catch him in some act of debauchery. But things weren't that simple and cliched. When they finally did reach the back of the house and moved close enough to get a better view, they saw Touga slide open his back door and stride into the garden. "Now watch closely," Shiori whispered to Utena who didn't think anything of this so far. Since when was wandering around your own garden odd?

Touga picked up a watering can and filled it from a nearby faucet. He walked closer to a flowerbed that was empty apart from a single yellow flower and a single blue flower, both perfect roses. He pulled out a stopwatch and stared at it. "What's he doing?" Utena asked.

"Timing. He always times this, every morning since it happened."

"Since what happened?"

"You'll see; just keep watching."

Utena watched with more interest Touga staring at the stopwatch. She tried to get a better look at it, but didn't have a good angle, so she decided to switch trees. Quickly, she darted to another tree to give her a better vantage point, leaving Shiori where she was. Again, Utena tried to get a look at the watch and noticed is familiarity. That was Miki's watch. What was Touga doing with it? There's no way Miki would part with it. And why did Kozue say she didn't have a brother that day?

Touga clicked one of the buttons, smiling, then dropped it back into the pocket of his jacket. "It's time for breakfast my dears. Here's some fresh, clean water for you." He cooed letting water from the watering can gently rain down upon both the flowers. "Both of you are growing quite well. I am pleased." He shifted the can's rainfall over the blue rose. "Today is a very special day, however. Today you will be getting a new bed-mate. I hope you both are kind to her."

"Bed-mate?" Utena mumbled to herself with a frown. "What is going on?" She clenched her fists and stepped out from behind her tree. Shiori's eyes darted to her, but she said nothing. "Touga! What are you doing?"

Touga smiled warmly at his flowers and ceased watering the blue rose. "Utena! How nice of you to join me in my garden. Have you always come to watch me tend the garden? It does sadden me how bare this one is. I'm amazed I've gotten these two to grow." He turned, brushed his hair over his shoulder and looked at his guest. "I'm sure you would be beautiful if you were a flower. Your hair is the nicest shade of pink I've ever seen on a girl." He slowly approached her and offered her the watering can. "Perhaps you would like to water some."

Utena stared at Touga not knowing how to react to such unusual words. Absently, she took the can in her hands and stared. It was very exquisite for a watering can –made of steel with roses engraved all around it. She glanced at the two flowers growing in the center of the desolate flowerbed and approached them. "Do you always speak so... openly to your flowers?" she asked glancing at Touga who shook his head in response.

"No, only these two. They are very special to me... just like you are special."

Utena's eyes widened and she felt uncomfortable at the strange compliment. She could never handle compliments from guys. They always made her feel girly and she hated that.

"Step closer. Give them all your attention. I'm sure they'd like to be watered by a new, cute face such as you."

Utena glanced at the two flowers and felt drawn to their beauty. The yellow rose looked so prim and elegant as if its petals were made from golden rays of sunshine. And the blue one, the blue one looked so young and innocent. She stepped close and carefully knelt down closer to them. Shiori had stepped out from behind the tree and slowly walked forward towards the two. Utena began watering both of the flowers, starting with the blue. Touga's smile turned to a grin. His eyes narrowed and he folded his arms. Utena felt herself mesmerized by the flower's beauty. Carefully, she set the watering can down and reached out slowly to touch the yellow flower. She could hear a voice in her head, but couldn't make out what it said. The ground around it began to shift, dirt crumbling around it. Her urge was to dig, but she resisted. Slowly, a finger poked through the ground, then more until a hand had completely emerged. It was a woman's hand, dainty, though dirty. It raised a little further reaching to her in a manner of desperation. Instinctively she grabbed it, wanting to pull whoever it was out of the ground and help. Yet, as she tugged with all her might, so did the other. Utena began sliding, her arm being pulled beneath the earth. She called for Touga's help, but he laughed. Noticing Shiori, she called to her, but she did nothing.

"You've done well, Shiori," Touga said watching the scene in amusement. "I didn't think you would be so successful."

"Don't think I did it for you," she spat, watching Utena slowly sinking into the ground. Her cries began to muffle as her head disappeared under the ground. The rest of her body slowly followed, taking only several more tugs to submerge her. The sight sent a brief chill down Shiori's spine. When Utena's body had vanished beneath the earth, she glared at Touga, raising an eyebrow. "Who else is on your list?"

Touga smirked. "Why Juri, of course. Soon, her lovely orange flower shall grow here just like the others."

"Your confidence makes me ill," she sneered at him with disgust. "Someone will stop you."

"I would most certainly like to know who, my dear? I have Miki, Nanami, and now Utena. You're hardly dangerous enough to pose me any threat at all."

Shiori's eyes narrowed. "We'll just see about that," she muttered as she turned to walk away.

"Don't look so glum!" he called to her. "I will make sure you live long enough to witness me invoke Dios!"

- - -

That night, Shiori snuck back to Touga's manor. She dressed in all black with no extraneous accessories other than a small sack. When she reached the manor, several lights were still on and one she recognized to be the desk lamp in Touga's study. If she were lucky, he wouldn't be paying attention to his garden. She assessed her surroundings and decided to move. If she were going to do this, she was going to do it right and now. She darted across the lawn stopped at the flowerbed. A pink rose now grew next to the yellow one. She knew exactly what happened there, her mistress had told her. And it was she that ordered her to come here and do this job.

She took out a pear of pruning shears and snipped the pink blossom from its stem about an inch down. She did the same to the yellow one, gently placing the flowers in the sack she brought with her. She glanced up at Touga's study and found the light no longer on. It was almost time for him to come out to check on his babies. Quickly, she snipped the last one; the pretty blue blossom seemed almost to flinch, closing itself just a tiny bit. She stood while placing it in the bag and tying it shut then turned.

"So, Shiori. I see you have switched sides."

"I was never on your side, Touga." She stood defensively ready to run once again from the neurotic psychopath. Her eyes never left him.

"You sound so strong now, but I remember you running in terror and falling out of that window -such a terrible accident." He shook his head slowly and reached into a pocket. His knife felt cool and smooth in his grasp, and he held it firmly. "Whose side are you on, then?"

"The winning one," Shiori replied kicking him hard on his left kneecap. It disrupted his center of balance briefly, giving Shiori a chance to run, though she had no idea where. Things weren't supposed to fall out this way.

Touga screamed and ran after her, knife in hand. His anger and adrenaline made him faster than her. She was losing her distance. "You won't be lucky this time, Shiori. I'll finish you!" he shouted.

Shiori kept running. She could feel his presence progressing nearer and nearer and didn't want to lose any time looking back. She headed back towards Ohtori hoping her mistress would be there. The shock should be enough to stop him. The observation tower; that's where she'd be. That's where this all started. She began darting around trees, street lamps, and any other terrain features trying to slow Touga down. He reached out and grabbed at her shirt, but couldn't grab hold it being so tight. He snarled and kept after her. No one was about the academy that late at night, so Shiori would get no easy aid. On and on she kept running, up the stairs, across platforms. The only thing keeping her from being caught - her stamina. Touga was getting tired and he finally began to feel the pain in his knee. "Just a little farther, you bastard," she muttered between breaths. "C'mon" It wasn't long before she reached the final stretch, the last set of stairs leading to the tower. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her shoulder. She stumbled and nearly fell. She could feel warmth slowly spreading down her back. She took a quick glance and saw Touga's knife jutting out from her. The bastard had caught up. Enraged, she pulled the knife from her shoulder, spun around and raised it towards him. He stood defensively trying to anticipate strike. Shiori raised the knife high, but before it came down hoping to sink deep into Touga's flesh, a voice called out from behind them. It was soft, but both could hear the woman's voice clearly.

"Shiori."

Shiori glanced back at the tower, knife still raised.

"Do you have the flowers?"

Shiori nodded and lowered the knife. She held up the bag that contained them. Touga glanced at the speaker, and could only make the silhouette of a woman against the moonlight. "Who, who are you?"

"You don't remember me, do you? The woman giggled. "I am the rose bride... Thank you for your flowers."

(Author's note: The next few weeks I'm going to be busy moving into a nice, new place, so I won't have too much time to write. Hopefully, I'll be able to get some revisions done and a chapter or two before the big day comes. I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting so long.)


	11. Chapter 10

"Do you have the flowers?"

Shiori lowered the knife and nodded and held up the bag that contained them. Touga glanced at the speaker, and could only make the silhouette of a woman against the moonlight. "Who, who are you?"

"You don't remember me, do you? The woman giggled. "I am the Rose Bride... Thank you for your flowers."

Touga's eyes widened. "Tha-that can't be. You're."

The woman slowly descended the steps towards Shiori who held the bag to her. Touga's gaze lowered as he dropped to his knees, both hands clutching at his head. Pain surged through his skull. He felt as if his brain were expanding pressing against the walls of his skull. What was this abomination? It couldn't be the Rose Bride.

The woman took the bag from Shiori and held it in both hands. She smiled blankly at Touga screaming in agony upon the steps. Shiori glanced at Touga and slowly shook her head, a smirk upon her face. When she turned to gaze upon her mistress, all that remained were a few, fleeting rose petals.

--

Of Roses and Thorns - Chapter X

Creation 12th April 2008

Author: Guuthulhu

--

Heroically, with bravery I'll go on with my life, just a long, long time. But if the two of us should get split up by whatever means, let go of me, take my revolution. In the sunny garden, we held each other's hands, drew close together and soothed each other with the words, "Neither of us will ever fall in love again." Every time into this photograph of us smiling cheek to cheek, I took a bit of loneliness, and crammed it inside. Revolution! Even in my dreams, even through my tears, even though I'm being hurt, reality is approaching now, frantically. What I want now is to find out just where I belong, and my self-worth, up through today. Heroically, I'll throw away my clothes 'til I'm nude, like the roses dancing all around me, whirling free. But if the two of us should get split up by whatever means, I swear to you, I will change the world.

--

Utena...

Utena woke with a start. Her throat felt scratchy and dry exposed to the stale, dry air of her underground tomb. The strong scent of dry earth and decay saturated the place, making her stomach ache. She gasped desperately needing fresh, clean oxygen and began to cautiously crawl in the dark to gather her bearings. Her head ached and her mind failed to offer any insights or clues as to what had happened to her. She didn't remember what had occurred in Touga's garden which would have given her a clue to the most pressing question throbbing in her mind.

"Where the hell am I?"

The ground was a soft-hardness like a thin layer of compacted soil that had gathered over a smooth layer of polished stone. Occasionally she felt something wet and slimy squish beneath her hands, but she pressed onward in the blackness. Of course there would be worms and maggots here. After all, she was under ground. And after spending what felt like ages pawing around in the darkness, she came upon a large object. There was nothing else around it. The surface was smooth from varnish, though she could feel subtle imperfections in its surface; dings, and rough spots where the varnish had worn away. Using it as a guide, she rose to her feet and found the wooden structure came as high as her waist. It had a rectangular shape, but grew narrower down its length. There was also something metal placed upon the top of the surface near its widest end. It seemed to be some sort of relief, but Utena couldn't make it out with touch.

"What is this?" she wondered while her hands continued exploring. She found it had hinges on one side. They felt rough and the metal seemed flaky. But this place was dry and felt as if it had been dry for an immeasurably long period of time. Whatever this was, it had to be very old to suffer rust. She moved to the other side and scanned the sides. A Handle! She grasped it firmly and carefully pulled it upwards and pushed it over. The hinge creaked and the metal broke from its fragility. The lid created a puff of earth and muffled bang.

_Utena-sama..._

A faint voice danced in the far recesses of her mind. At the moment, it went unnoticed. Her mind remained fixated upon this strange box before her. Without putting much thought into her actions, she reached into the box. The inside was filled with fresh plants. Utena gently grabbed one and studied it with her hands. Pricking herself upon a thorn, Utena realized this box had been filled with roses! But how could they have remained so perfect if this box had been so old. The scent of their fresh perfume covered the earthy staleness of the air.

_Utena-sama..._

She spun around hearing the fell voice. "Who's there?" In the darkness she could see nothing, but could feel another with her; some other person who shared company with this box in this forgotten place.

"If you're there, show yourself!" She pressed her back against the open box and clenched her fists ready for a fight. She had this feeling she didn't end up here by choice and the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach didn't offer any other choices.

The room began to light, starting dim, but gently growing brighter as someone- something moved closer.

It was She! Holding a candle in one hand and shielding the flame from the movements of her walking, she saw Her. Her beautiful violet hair tied up in that cute way she always had it. That red dress she wore at the duels. The dark skin, her unusual smile. It was her Himemiya. It was her Rose Bride!

"Himemiya!" she cried running forward to meet the girl. "Himemiya! What had happened to you! I was so worried. Everyone thought I went crazy!"

As she grew closer and closer, the woman stopped. She moved the hand shielding the simple, white candle and held it palm upwards before her. A rose petal appeared and swirled above her hand as if caught in a tiny whirlwind. Soon more petals appeared, black, moving faster and faster forming a sphere inches above her hand. The petals kept moving gaining speed with the momentum of their movements until it appeared to be a fuzzy black ball. She tossed it upward sending it to hover higher in the air.

Utena slid to a stop glancing at the hovering magic. "Himemiya... what-?"

The soft smile the woman often wore melted to expressionless placidity. In one fluid motion, she swung her arm guiding the movements of the ball sending it grinding through the air towards Utena. The ball struck before the tomboy could move away. She could feel pain as the ball ground into her, as if trying to makes its way through her body. She could feel herself screaming, but the sound seemed too distant to be real. She fell on hands and knees, a plethora of emotions surging within her heart. "Why!" she managed to shout between the cries of agony her lungs and voice expelled almost seemingly of their own volition. "Himemiya, why!"

The woman began walking forward to where Utena lay, a broken heap crying, screaming, and writhing in torment. She knelt down and placed the candle near her face and rested her other hand across her knee. She reached out and lovingly brushed the bangs out of Utena's eyes and brushed a few bits of soil from her face.

Utena looked up into the eyes of her beloved Himemiya. She could barely see through the stinging tears and pain which brought the tiny stars and creeping darkness to her peripheral vision. "Why?" she asked in a whisper. Tears streamed down her pink cheeks.

The woman began stroking Utena's hair and smiled softly. "I... am the Rose Bride," she cooed. She ran the back of her hand across Utena's wet cheek and pulled it away. "And I want to be free." She slowly rose to her feet and looked down at the body of her former prince.

"I want to be real."


	12. Chapter 11

"Tell me about your partner. I've heard tell that she isn't real."

"People are cruel at this school"

"Are you being bullied?"

"I asked someone... why this school didn't have roses anymore. I was told because a body was found buried in the garden. What kind of school would allow something like that to happen?"

"Many schools have problems."

"I broke up with my girlfriend six months ago."

"It's natural to experience some denial when losing a loved one."

"It's not denial. I dumped her. I just... forgot."

--

Of Roses and Thorns Chapter XI  
13th April 2008

* * *

By Guuthulhu

Utena peeled herself off round and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Blood.

The Rose Bride smiled from across the rom. "It's no use, Utena-sama."

"Himemiya..."

Her bride raised a hand. Another ball of darkness formed above her hand.

"This isn't good." Utena thought. She held up her arms crossed to protect her face while bracing for the impact. It slammed into her throwing her backwards against the floor. Her head hit something hard, and all went dark and silent.

--

Juri reached into her pocket removing the last of her round crackers feeding it to her little friend perched on her shoulder. He quickly devoured his treat like a cartoon termite leaving crumbs all over her shoulder. She sighed and looked at the cute, tiny monkey. "Honestly. Couldn't be a bit more careful with your food?" The tiny monkey began picking up the crumbs and stuffing them into his cheeks.

Juri continued across the school grounds to the center courtyard. The day was overcast and unusually cold for this time of year, but it didn't bother her. What bothered her was the lack of bird calls. The atmosphere was unusually silent. Even her companion seemed troubled.

She sighed and kept onward. After all, it wasn't too bad a day for a walk and other students seem to have similar ideas. The cloud cover had grown thicker. Juri scanned the horizon. "Something isn't right."

"Chu." The monkey nodded twice.

She raised her hand to stroke her friends head, but paused. The rose signet glowed.

Her heart punded in her chest. A strange emotion swept over her. Her mind was raced trying to remember something. Without thinking, she spun and began running towards the observatory. Her tiny friend hung tightly to her collar a she leapt and bounded up stairs. The wind had picked up and petals swirled in the air. She tried the door. Locked.

"So good of you to meet me here, semapi."

Juri spun around.

"_Look! Isn't that Shiori with Arisugawa-sempai?"_

"_Didn't they break up, like hella long ago?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I can't remember why, can you?"_

"_No, but it doesn't matter. Arisugawa-sempai's much better without her."_

"I kept thinking really, really hard. Juri, please come. I need you and here you are." She smiled emphatically and rocked back and forth on her heels.

Juri frowned slightly, studying the girl. She kept her body tense, ready to act if the time came.

"I made a new friend, Juri-chan. I told her all about you... all those horrible things." He lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Shiori." The petals had turned black and stung. Her hand. Her cheek. They cut just deep enough to draw blood. She knelt down, shielding her face as much as possible.

"Tch. You know. It was only because you were like... the queen of the school. Everyone looked up to you, idolized you." She plucked a black petal from the air and knelt before her. "I never... I never thought I'd actually... y'know?"

She clenched her fist and swung as hard and fast as she could. She flinch at the pain when it struck the side of Juri's head. She watched the fencing captain fall over. She propped herself up with one arm and touched the side of her head gingerly. Petals still danced around her.

Shiori swung again, this time backhanding her. Blood freckled the ground below. Juri wiped the blood from her lips. Her breathing was heavy. She felt dizzy.

"If you could see yourself now." Shiori stood and placed a foot on Juri's hand, slowly increasing the pressure and grinding it into the ground.

Juri flinched and grabbed her foot trying to move it, but her position gave her a huge disadvantage. It really hurt.

As Shiori released her hand, her foot had swung and caught her square in the jaw. Weak from the pain and force of the blow, Juri lay helpless on the floor, gasping for breath. A hand grasped her chin forcing her gaze upward.

"I've always wanted to see you like this, sempai." She reached into her sleeve and removed a knife. "Don't worry." She knelt and rant the flat of the blade across Juri's cheek. "I'll be gentle."

Before she could do anything, something hit her, slamming her against the tower door. Juri managed to muster enough strength to slide herself away from the two bodies struggling for the knife. Her eyes widened upon recognition.

"Saionji!"

Still vying for the knife in Shiori's clutches, their eyes met. "Juri. Get yourself out of here. No matter what happens, don't let them take you. If anything happens to you, all is for nothing." He gave her a warm smile. "I was looking forward to dueling with you."

Juri managed to rise to her feet and rubbed her cheek where a petal newly stung her.

Saionji closed his eyes, still smiling, and with a burst of strength, grabbed Shiori about the waist and flung himself over the railing. Shiori screamed.

Juri felt sick. Her head hurt and her dizziness made her vision blur. She felt herself fading. She tried to stay conscious, but all that had just happened made it impossible. Darkness took her.

_I had a dream, Shiori. _

_A long, painful dream. _

_And at dawn... _

_I woke up_


End file.
